


Where do we go from here?

by Mystic_Raven20



Series: A Miraculous Tale [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Miraculous, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug Miraculous, Love, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug AU Fanfiction~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir.They are now 18 years old and are about to embark on University. This will be the first time their civilian forms come into contact.The umbrella scene never happened and Marinette is cool and confident around Adrien. Although Adrien already has a girlfriend, Kagami.They meeting at the university's introductory masquerade ball turns the  love square  into a love hexagon.One boy, one girl and 2 masks each.Which will become to love first?Pure Adrienette with a few hints to other ships.⚠️ Fluff, smut and a little sinThe characters in this story are owned by Zagtoons. I have nothing to do with these marvellous creations.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: A Miraculous Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843099
Comments: 90
Kudos: 268





	1. Prologue

As the sun began to set over Paris two heroes sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower swinging their legs. 

“So what happens now?” A tall, muscular male with blonde hair and emerald green eyes was resting his head onto the shoulder of the blue haired female sitting next to him. 

Where he was dressed in black, she was dressed in red with black spots. Not too dissimilar to that of a Ladybug.

“We wait.”

“I just ...” he sighs, “what if ...” 

“Bunnix made it clear it will sweet chaton. Now is just not our time.” 

The Ladybug stretched up and stroked the face of her handsome partner. It had been a whirlwind of a few months.

They had finally discovered who Hawk Moth was and defeated him. Using the Guardian training Ladybug had been receiving to spare the man and strip back his memories. He was none other than Gabriel Agreste the fashion icon of Paris. 

Ladybug’s skills with the use of other Miraculous’ helped remove any trace of thought concerning Hawk Moth and the butterfly Miraculous from Mr Agreste’s memories. 

The butterfly and peacock Miraculous’ were then returned to their rightful place in the Miracle Box.

Over the past couple of years Ladybug, aka Marinette, had travelled the world searching and fighting for the lost Miraculous’. Her box was now full and all lost charms had been returned. 

“I went to see Natalie earlier, you know ... assistant to Gabriel,” Chat’s ears peaked up. 

Ladybug didn’t know that he was the son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste - famous model. 

“I’ve told her to leave Mrs Agreste where she is for the time being but not to tell Gabriel or the son. I want to try and help.”

Having to act so normal when his world was caving in was tormenting for Adrien. If it wasn’t for his lady and having the freedom of Chat Noir he would of broke to pieces. 

He’ll never forget the moment Hawk Moth advanced on them and revealed his true identity, it took everything Adrien had to stand up and fight.

Ladybug had been his light in darkness many times over the past four years. 

Two years ago they had agreed once Hawk Moth was defeated they’d reveal their identities. Especially with Ladybug being Guardian, it only felt right that she should know who her Chat Noir was. 

Just as they were about to drop their transformations, Bunnix came and stopped them. Apparently it was just ‘not their time’ yet. She explained they needed to be patient but for now their identities must remain secret. 

“It’s sweet you want to help the Agreste boy. Let me guess ...” he smirked at Ladybug, “it’s because he’s incredibly handsome.” 

She playfully slapped Chat Noir on the arm. 

“Of course not!” She giggled as Chat pulled his head off her shoulder. 

“It’s just my heartbreaks for him. I can’t imagine loosing my mother ... and if he knew everything else I’m sure it’d be awful for him. I’ve heard he doesn’t have many friends because his father was very protective. I’m just hoping since what we did to Hawk Moth, he’s allowing his son to be free a little bit more.” 

“I bet you’d be his friend if you knew him, m’lady.”

“I certainly would, minou.” She stood up and stretched. Chat mirrored her actions. 

“Chat, can you do me a favour?”

“Anything for you, bugaboo.” 

“I want you to enjoy this next experience we’re about to go on. We’ll meet once a month here on a Sunday 5pm, but promise me you’ll have fun and say yes to opportunities.”

Chat nodded his head and Ladybug prepared her yo-yo. 

“I’ll see you next month, m’lady.”

“See you, kitty. Bug out!”

And with that, they both ran off into the night.


	2. Welcome to the Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 years old and starting university.
> 
> Alya and Marinette are best friends as are Adrien and Nino, but their first impressions of each other are not exactly what they’d think.

"Can you believe we're finally here girl?" Alya was setting out her clothes in her wardrobe as Marinette started to clean around and fill up the kitchen with their supplies. The two girls were sharing a dorm together at the French University of the Arts, FUA for short. 

Alya had been accepted onto the media and journalism course, whilst Marinette was on the fashion design course. Obviously she couldn't go too far from home due to her commitments to the Miraculous and Chat Noir. Herself and Chat had agreed to stay local in case they needed each other for akuma attacks or other issues. It helped a bit to know she would see him every month. She had grown rather fond of her kitty.

The dorm was white and spacious. There was a bedroom for each of the girls with a bathroom in between. The main room was a combined kitchen / living area. There was a small breakfast bar, a sofa, an armchair, a coffee table and a television.

"Hey Marinette, how about we go get something to eat before the Masquerade ball?"

"Sure. Pizza?"

"As long as there's somewhere on site. I'm not walking far." Marinette covered her mouth and giggled. 

Alya was straight to the point and that's why Marinette loved her. They were best friends since the first day Alya joined her school 4 years ago. The same day as she received her Ladybug Miraculous. Of course Alya didn't know that, and Marinette had no intention of telling her. Unfortunately it just wasn't safe, especially as she was now the Guardian.

"Come on, Mari, lets eat and find some nice boys to dance with tonight." 

They grabbed their keys and bags, making their way out the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus Adrien and Nino were settling into their dorm. Which was a mirror version of the girls.

"Come on dude, I'm starving. Let's go get some pizza and check out the talent." The talented DJ announced.

"Just be glad Kagami's not here. She would have your balls off for saying that." Replied France's most famous fashion model.

Nino started laughing and slung his arm around Adrien. Kagami was Adrien's 'girlfriend'. She'd been pursuing Adrien for years and under Ladybugs instructions to 'live life and say yes to opportunities' he'd decided to try and see what it was like to be in a relationship.

"Come on man, you've had two dates and both were arranged like a war attack. Have some fun whilst you're here. She'll never know."

At that moment Adrien's phone rang. He picked it up and Nino groaned seeing who the contact was, he released Adrien and went to 'freshen up' in the bathroom. Really he just didn't want to hear the phone call, the temptation to grab the phone and throw it at the wall was twitching through his finger tips. 

Kagami was suffocating and had taken the place of Adrien's father. Just when one devil loosened up, Adrien had stepped foot into a possessive relationship with the she-devil. 

He had no problems with the girl herself, it was the whole set up of the relationship. It just wasn't healthy. Everything was scheduled and organised, there was no fun or freedom. Even to the point of her sending Adrien a weekly timetable.

Perhaps Adrien likes to be dominated, Nino laughed to himself and closed the bathroom door shutting himself away from the conversation.

"Yes Kagami, I'm in my dorm now."

"... and who's your roommate?" 

"Nino, you know that." 

"Can you put him on the phone please? I want to make sure he understands your schedule."

"He's in the toilet at the moment Kagami, I don't think you'd want to be on the phone in there with him. Look I'm going to have to go, we're going to get something to eat."

"I hope it's something off our selected menu."

"Yes, yes of course ..."

"I know you're lying to me, Adrien. I deserve to be treated better than that."

"We're going for pizza." Adrien sighed.

"Adrien, I can't believe you'd do that to me. It's been 4 days and you're already changing from the man I love." Adrien screwed up his face. She always told him she loved him, but he just couldn't say it back, most likely because he didn't. 

Should he love her after two dates? He thought to himself. He did fall in love with Ladybug first time he saw her but obviously that's different, she's his other half, be it romantic or as a partnership. 

"Listen Adrien, this call has lasted longer than what I'd planned. I'll update our schedule and send you a copy. I've got to go now. Love you."

"Bye." Adrien turned his phone off and slammed it down on the counter with a growl.

"Good convo Dude." Adrien knew Nino was being sarcastic. Nino made no attempt to hide his dislike for the way Kagami treated him, but Adrien felt she deserved a chance. After all, she had lived as much a sheltered life as he had. They were both blind in terms of relationships.

"Let's go, Nino." Adrien began to walk out the door.

"What about your phone?" 

"Leave it. I want to actually live whilst I'm here."

"That's my boy," Nino jumped on Adrien's back who then proceeded to piggy back him all the way to the pizza cafe. The guy had some serious strength.

—————————————————-

"I forgot to grab the serviettes. I'll be right back, Alya." Marinette made her way to the front of the cafe in search of serviettes and straws. 

"Mari, over here!" 

"Oh wow! Luka!" Marinette ran up to the blue haired boy and threw her arms round him. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. I was wondering if I'd run into you here." Luka was a very talented musician and was in his final year of university. He'd already been offered group and solo contracts, but was set on completing university before deciding what to do.

"You look wonderful. How's Chloe?" Chloé Bourgeois was Marinette's ex-rival and Luka's very serious girlfriend. As much as they never got on at school she made Luka incredibly happy. Especially as Marinette could never commit him the way he wanted her too. 

"She's great thanks. She'll be here for the masquerade this evening. We'll try to find you to say hi."

"I'd love that. Listen, I've got to go Alya's waiting for me," she gave him another tight squeeze. "It's so great to see you so happy." 

Marinette started to walk backwards when she hit something solid. She turned around only to have a tray of soda dumped all over her. Once the shock of the cold ice wore off she looked up and into the eyes of none other than Adrien Agreste. Gabriel Agreste's son.

"Wow! Watch where you're going shorty?" 

"Excuse me jackass, I think you're the one who dumped soda all over me."

"Jackass? Big words coming from such a little mouth."

"It would be a perfect fit for you then wouldn't it!" 

Nino snorted with laughter and quickly tried to regain composer before Adrien punched him in the face. The man was built like a Greek God, thanks to years of working out for his modelling, and, unknowingly to Nino, running around Paris as Chat Noir.

"Ouch! You're a feisty little one aren't you. Perhaps we can test your theory sometime." Adrien shocked himself with that comeback. 

Where the hell did they come from? He thought to himself.

Nino was just as shocked as Adrien. He'd never heard his friend be anything but a polite gentleman. Adrien tried to hold his composure, he'd never get away with this back home.

"Mari ..." Alya had come over to join the conversation too. "What the hell happened to you?"

"This jerk dumped his drinks all over me."

"Let's be honest," Adrien responded, turning to Alya, "she walked into me."

"I don't think so blondie!" She poked him in his insanely hard chest. "You bumped into me!"

"Did you get out of bed on the wrong side today?" As Adrien and Marinette continued throwing insults at each other Nino was looking Alya up and down.

"You're a cutie, aren't you?"

"Bite me." Alya responded grabbing Marinette by the arm and dragging her back to their table. 

"I can't believe I just called Adrien Agreste a jackass." Marinette sat down and buried her face in her arms on top of the table.

"And you said he had a little penis." 

"Oh no! I did, didn't I?" Marinette groaned, blushing a very deep red. She could feel the heat radiate through her skin. 

As Adrien and Nino walked past the girls, Adrien gave Marinette a quick wink. She bared her teeth at him and he laughed, walking away to sit down with Nino.

"What the heck Adrien?" 

Adrien ignored Nino and began eating his pizza. Who the hell did that girl think she was? Sharp tongue and beautiful bluebell eyes, she was a lethal combination. He made a mental note to stay away from that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to go to the masquerade ball ... dress to impress or fail to impress.

“She called me a jackass! A jackass!! What are we? 14 again?”

“Don’t forget she insulted little Adrien too.”

Nino was still laughing about the encounter with the two girls at the cafe. 

“I know you said you were going to live this year Adrien, but damn, where did that attitude come from? I’m not saying it’s a terrible thing ... but bad boy Agreste? Never thought it would happen.”

Adrien chuckled. Nino really has no idea what ‘attitude’ he was capable of displaying. His Chat Noir was definitely starting to show. 

Once they’d made it back to their dorm Adrien picked up his phone and winced at the notifications. 17 missed calls, 26 texts, 19 WhatsApps and 6 emails. Nino looked over Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Ouch, we were only gone 1 hour! You really sure this is the kind of relationship you want to be in?”

“She loves me. I’ve got to give her a chance, we’re both completely clueless about it all. She’s just unsure with all these university changes.” Adrien sighed and pressed call on Kagami’s contact number. 

————————————————

“I called Adrien Agreste a jackass!” Marinette was face down on her pillows as Alya prepped her hair ready for tonight’s masquerade ball.

“And implied he was *cough* small.”

Marinette groaned again. She really needed to gain a filter on her mouth. She was known for just letting everything flood out. 

Any chance she had of getting an Agreste internship was now well and truly dead. She sighed and rolled onto her back.

“Hey Alya,” Marinette shot up, raising her eyebrows at her friend. “What about the guy he was with? I saw you push your chest out in his direction.” Alya laughed and threw a pillow at Marinette’s head. 

“I better start getting ready. Your dress is hanging in my wardrobe.” 

Marinette walked into the bathroom and allowed Tikki to have a run around. She was so fond of her little Kwami. Holding out her hand Tikki settled into it.

“Do you think you’ll meet a Prince tonight, Marinette? You’re going to look so beautiful in your dress.” 

“Well the guys I’ve met so far have not filled me with much confidence but who knows.” Marinette and Tikki made excited noises only to be interrupted but Alya’s squeal.

Alya was in Marinette’s wardrobe pulling out an orange prom style dress with brown chiffon around the bust area and the waist completely covered in diamanté’s and pearls. 

“Oh girl! This is stunning. Thank you so much,” she ran to Marinette and gave her a hug. 

“I wanted to match your mask as much as possible. You’re going to be one foxy lady.” 

“That was a terrible pun.” 

Within the girls dorm the atmosphere was electrified with excitement. The same couldn’t be said for the boys.

Adrien walked back to his bed and slumped down head in hands. 

“What’s up, bro?” Nino was fighting with his bow tie as he looked at Adrien. To save Nino the trouble Adrien masterfully put the bow tie together round the brunettes neck.

“I am a disgrace to the word boyfriend and I am on house arrest.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! This masquerade is one of the reasons we chose this university.”

Adrien ruffled his hair and sighed. His father had held him prisoner in his home for years and had always expected Adrien to fill all of his wishes, now he’d finally got freedom of university and had chosen a girlfriend who was exactly like his father. 

How ironic, he thought.

Kagami had put her foot down to stop Adrien from joining any freshman events taking place because he may do something disrespectful to her and her mother. Like being pictured with another girl, even though Adrien and Kagami were yet to go public about any type of relationship. It had only been two dates after all.

It was time Adrien grew some balls and made a stand. 

“Nino, you go ahead I’ll meet you there.” 

“Sure dude, just make sure you doll yourself up you jackass.” 

Both guys burst out laughing as Nino placed on his turtle eyewear and left for the ball.

Once Nino was gone Plagg zoomed out of Adrien’s shirt. 

“Please say we’re going to the party, just imagine all that delicious cheese.”

Adrien put his hand out for Plagg to rest on. 

“Of course I’m going. I need to say yes to opportunities remember. M’lady’s words.” 

“Good, now give me a snack while you make yourself look purrr-fect.” Adrien high fived his Kwami and got his tuxedo on.

—————————————————

“Alya stand still. I just need to ...” Marinette pushed and pulled her needle here and there and, “yes! All done.” 

Alya spun around admiring herself. 

“You look amazing! I’m so proud you’re wearing one of my designs.” 

“Mari, you need more faith in yourself girl. I can’t wait to see what you’re wearing.” Marinette started to giggle as she changed into her own dress.

Over the past couple of years she had decided to become ‘Ladybug’s biggest fan’. With people starting to ask more questions, she needed to come up with better excuses. Especially as she was now reaching the end of her teenage years. She began to help Alya on her Ladyblog, therefore being able to run out during akuma attacks.

“Wowah! You sure you’re a designer, not a model?” Alya commented as Marinette giggled to herself. She spun around showing off every impressive little detail on her outfit. “Shall we go to the ball?” Alya asked.

“I believe we shall.” Marinette answered linking her arm in Alya’s. “Who knows, we may meet our Prince Charming’s tonight?”

As the girls made their way into the opera house Marinette ran straight into not one, but two people. 

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! You really haven’t changed over the summer have you?”

“Chloe, how are you? Sorry for bumping into you both. You look gorgeous.” Marinette and Alya gave Chloe a quick hug. 

“I’ll see you in there, Marinette.” Alya carried on into the venue leaving Marinette talking to Chloe and Luka. 

—————————————————-

Adrien ran to the venue with his black tuxedo, black shirt and black mask securely in place. He didn’t know if it was a little risky to have chosen a cat mask complete with ears. However, he was hoping the change in his hairstyle would guarantee anonymity. For a change he had slicked all his hair back.

Marinette said her goodbyes to Luka and Chloe, and made her way into the opera house. There were two mini staircases joining to the Grand Staircase which then led onto the ballroom. 

Marinette chose the left at the same time as Adrien chose the right. Walking down Adrien stopped to look at the girl in front of him. 

She was wearing black shoes that strapped round her ankle leading to an insanely high heel. His gaze lifted higher and he noticed the slit in her full length gown which revealed one long, toned, porcelain leg. A red silk like material hung delightfully around her supporting leg. 

Her dress was strapless and had a bodice encrusted with red and black Swarovski crystals. Being in fashion for so long he could tell quality and this girl was oozing quality. 

She had midnight blue hair curled and secured over one shoulder with the most beautiful butterfly clip to hold it in place. Then he came to her face and froze. The girl mirrored the exact same reaction. Around her big bluebell eyes she wore the most delicate and exquisite Ladybug mask. She stared at him as he stared back.

“Kitty?”

“M’Lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the continued support.


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two love bugs have serious mask issues.

"Who?"

"What?" 

The superheroes looked at each other uncomfortably. Adrien was first to speak.

"Awww you said kitty because of my mask. Makes sense." Adrien took a step forward towards the hidden beauty.

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Adrien bowed down in front of Marinette. He had no idea why he just said that. It seemed to come at him like an urge, he could feel Plagg laughing at him in his jacket pocket.

Placing a hand over her mouth she giggled and Adrien swore an Angel just entered the room. 

"Romeo and Juliet! Very smooth." 

"Is this fair maiden here with her Prince tonight?" 

"Oh kind knight," Marinette decided to play along. "I am a damsel in distress just waiting to be saved." She dramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead before looking at the knight in front on her. Tikki held back a giggle in her hiding place. If only he knew.

He had slicked back blonde hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline and gorgeous emerald green eyes. However these were different to her kitty's, they were only green in the iris.

Adrien offered his hand out to Marinette. 

"May I be as bold as to offer this Princess a dance?" 

"I should be looking for my friend," she looked down at the male in front of her and couldn't help but feel intrigued by him. The lopsided smile of the handsome knight made her stomach flutter. One dance wouldn't hurt right? 

"Ok, my knight in shining armour, lead me to the dance floor." Marinette placed her delicate hand in one full of masculinity and stepped down onto the level with him. Considering the size of his hands he had an extremely gentle grasp. She noticed he was a very tall guy, even with her 3 inch heels on she was still shorter than him. 

He held his arm up for Marinette to take, cautiously she snaked her arm through his and they continued down the stairs. His smile took away any uncertainty she had about her choice to dance. There really was something about this guy.

People, who were gathered talking at the bottom of the stairs, started staring and looking up at the glamorous couple. The way they were both dressed, they were nothing but striking. 

"What they all staring at?" Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"You." He responded looking intensely into her bluebell eyes. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and looked down in embarrassment, although a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Don't be embarrassed Princess, you really are the most stunning girl here this evening."

The crowd parted allowing Adrien to lead the Princess onto the dance floor. Glancing around she saw Alya talking to someone who looked like they were wearing a shell mask? Carapace? Marinette shook the thought out of her head. Her superhero life would not get in the way this evening.

Suddenly Alya turned her head towards Marinette and her jaw dropped. Pulling out her phone she took a photo. 

Marinette's going to want to see this in the morning, she thought to herself with a sly smile on her face. 

Unknowingly to Alya, the guy she was talking to mirrored her actions with his own phone.

When Adrien found a space he pulled Marinette into him, holding her in a strong ballroom hold. Right hand round her waist and his left hand supporting her right hand up at shoulder level. His father had made sure he knew how to dance due to the amount of parties and gatherings he'd have to attend. He was always being paired off with a clients daughter.

Marinette shyly placed her left hand gently on his well toned bicep. 

This guy must spend a lot of time working out, she thought to herself.

She felt Adrien leading her with the music, swaying from side to side. He really was a magnificent dancer. Directing her around the room gentle and with grace; grace definitely not a word Marinette would associate with herself. 

While they were moving she took more time to study his incredible features, every now and then he caught her staring and would give her a smile.

The power and confidence he had behind a mask was something he wished he could harness in his real life. For some reason, for the second time today Adrien felt free to express himself. The want to kiss this girl was overbearing.

Quickly he diverted his gaze elsewhere; he shouldn't be doing this, he was with Kagami. He wanted to give his relationship with Kagami a try but there was something about this girl that drew him in like a magnet. 

She rested her head on his chest and could hear the rapid beating of his heart. The warmth radiated from him and encompassed her, and his smell was divine, it had instantly became her new favourite smell. 

She never wanted to leave this position, he felt safe and secure. Yet she'd only met him four minutes ago. She'd have to talk to Tikki about this. Something felt so different but so right.

Adrien moved Marinette's hand to his neck and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to his body. Marinette stroked the bottom of Adrien's soft hair as he rubbed his thumbs slowly up and down her back.

They continued to sway as he rested his head on top of hers and took in a deep breathe, he really had to concentrate to make sure he didn't purr. She smelt like hope. He was mesmerised. 

He was starting to believe truly what love at first sight was, even more than when he first met Ladybug. He'd have to remember to talk to Plagg about this. He just couldn't get enough of this girl in front of him whom he's only just met.

After a couple more songs had passed, the love struck couple parted.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, Princess. Lead the way." Grabbing Adrien's hand, Marinette made her way to the bar area. There were wine glasses pre-poured so they both grabbed one and after a quick 'clink' they began to drink. 

Adrien could not keep his eyes off Marinette. The was something about her eyes and smile which enchanted him, and seeing her delicate lips touching the rim of the wine glass made his stomach spasm and knees weak. He'd never felt so jealous of an inanimate object.

"How about we go for a walk?" Adrien leaned down and whispered in Marinette's ear. 

A shiver ran down her spine as his hot breath met with her neck. She gulped taking another sip of wine and then nodded. She was seriously sending him crazy with that wine glass.

"I just need to run to the ladies. Meet me in the foyer?" Marinette questioned. 

"I'll be waiting." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Her smile made his heart soar. He'd tried to remember if he felt like this at any point with Kagami. Sure he'd felt flutters the first time she told him she loved him but this was an all encompassing power. 

He pulled out his phone to drop a message to Nino, letting him know he had arrived at the ball, to be greeted by another 13 texts from Kagami. He quickly placed the text to Nino and then began reading through Kagami's messages. He felt bad, she must have serious trust issues. 

He read the last message and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

_As you're not answering me I'm coming over. I will be at your dorm room by midnight. You better be there._

Adrien turned off his phone and sighed. Before pulling it back out and sending a second message to Nino.

_Looks like I now have a curfew. Will need to be back at dorms by midnight. I'll see you in the morning._

Nino responded instantaneously 

_What are you? Cinderella??? Just tell her where to shove it, dude. Oh and don't think I didn't see you dancing with that girl. What a beaut!_

Suddenly a photo came through from Nino, it was him and his Princess walking down the stairs. His Princess? Where did that come from?

The girl really was unbelievably stunning. He saved the photo to his camera roll, reminding himself to make sure Kagami doesn't look through his phone, again!

He looked at his expensive silver Omega watch, his 18th birthday present from his father, and saw it was 10.30pm. An hour and half left with this amazing woman was just not going to be enough. He pulled himself together and made his way up the stairs.

—————————————————-

Marinette checked her phone while she waited in the foyer for her knight. Alya has sent her a picture with her message.

_First of all you are one hot mamma! Secondly who's the stud! I need info ASAP!_

Marinette gave a little chuckle and saved the picture to her photos. They did look impressive together, his light features complimenting her dark ones. 

_If it makes you feel better I am still with the kitkat. Don't know his name yet but wow! Be still my beating heart! I hope and pray he's in my classes._

Turning her phone off she placed it back into her hiding place situated in her bodice. She'd made her dress practical so she didn't have to bring a clutch with her. There was a pocket in the bodice for her phone and debit card, then a pocket hidden in her skirt for Tikki. 

She looked around and saw him walking towards her. He stopped and just stared. Marinette felt like she was being scrutinised. She uncomfortably wrapped her arms across herself.

"I'm sorry Princess, I was just momentary stilled by your beauty." She dropped her arms and giggled again. He loved making her laugh.

"Stop it you dork!"

"Dork!" He put his hand to his heart, "you wound me!" 

She smiled back at him admiringly as he stepped forward and offered his arm to her. Together the walked outside into the gardens, striding in perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.


	5. Five Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette decide to get to know each other a little more intimately.

Adrien and Marinette made their way into the gardens outside of the Opera House. They walked in comfortable silence before sitting down on a bench under a canopy of beautiful flowers and leaves. 

"Tell me something about yourself?" Adrien asked. He needed to know everything about this girl.

"How about we keep an air of mystery?"

He gave it a quick thought before answering.

"Go on, Princess."

"We have five questions each. No more, no less. You can't ask names but you can ask anything else."

"Why can't we ask names?"

"I'm a big believer in fate. If we need to know each other's names I'm sure we will find out at some point." 

"How mysterious." Adrien nodded in agreement. 

Being a superhero and owning a Miraculous made Adrien a big believer in fate or other mystical ideas. 

"Ok you go first." Adrien sat back waiting for Marinette's first question.

"Are you definitely a freshman?" Adrien looked puzzled.

"You do realise you only have five questions right?" Marinette smiled and nodded at Adrien. She seems to have gone a little shy, he found this even more alluring.

"Yes! Today is my first day here." 

"Very good! Ok your turn."

Adrien heard a rustling in the trees behind their bench. He was worried it might be paparazzi which would result in the magical moment being broken and the girl wanting to know who he was.

"Lets walk and talk." He stood up and held out his hand to Marinette. She took it and laced her fingers through his. They walked in silence for a bit.

"Ok, I've got one. What high school did you go to?" 

"I went to a small one on the outskirts of Paris. It was only a small school. There were 8 children in my class."

"I like that question so I would like to steal it please." 

"Whatever you wish, Princess." They turned a corner and ended up by the most beautiful fountain. It was a peacock with water shooting out of each of the feathers. The pool it fell into was lit up beautifully showing the stunning blue of the water. Not too dissimilar to Marinette's eyes.

The fountain was in a little courtyard surrounded by plant pots, perfectly pruned bushes and a large array of different flowers. Over their heads was a canopy of sting lights. It was like being in a fairytale.

"Wow! I think I've died and gone to heaven." Marinette's eyes glowed and Adrien couldn't take his off her. There is no way this girl was real. 

He reached down and grabbed her hands with both of his. He pulled them up to his mouth and kissed them, causing a huge blush to spread across her cheeks. 

"I'd believe we're in heaven, but only because you're here." Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien. He reminded her so much of Chat. 

"How cheesy!" She giggled. "And you still need to answer my question." They both went and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"I went to Françoise Dupont High School. Although I has home schooled until I was 14. My father was very protective of me, especially once my mother had disappeared." He had no idea why he was telling her his life story.

"I'm so sorry." Marinette slipped her hand into Adrien's. He tightened his grasp around it and she lay her head on his shoulder. Marinette wondered if she'd ever met this boy before. Even though she didn't go to that school her parents bakery was just across from it and she work there often.

"Can I have your number?" Adrien asked his next question without even thinking about it. He needed to stay in contact with this girl.

"Get the contacts up on your phone and I'll put my number in for you." He quickly pulled out his phone only to find another 5 text messages from Kagami. 

They'd have to wait, he was too busy to deal with it at the moment.

Marinette quickly added her number into his phone under the name 'Princess'.

"Three questions left. You need to make them good." Adrien teased Marinette. Nudging his shoulder into hers.

She placed her head back on his shoulder and threaded her fingers back through his. His stomach was going crazy. He thought he had a whole butterfly farm flying around in his stomach. 

"Tell me one of your greatest achievements."

_That's easy, he thought, I save Paris almost everyday. Unfortunately he couldn't say that._

"I like to help people out, so try and do work around the community as much as possible." 

That'll do, it's an almost truth.

"That's really sweet and very kind." She smiled up at him.

_Good answer, Adrien. She liked that one._

"I would like to steal your question now. What would be one of yours?"

She smirked thinking about her different choices. Ladybug, Gabriel designs challenge winner, Jagged Stone cover designer ... all these would make her easy to find with the powers of technology and she wanted to play with fate.

"I got my place here on a full  
Scholarship."

"Wow, beautiful and talented. Is there anything you can't do?" 

"Are you using one of your questions there my Prince?" 

_She called me her Prince,_ Adrien thought as his heart skipped a beat.

"If I'm using a question, that means you just used one too. I'm glad I've been upgraded to Prince though. Perhaps I shall be worthy of the fair maiden after all." He winks at her and she laughs out loud. She really was too cute for Adrien to handle.

"Fine it doesn't count." Marinette said rolling her eyes.

"Can I have a kiss?" His smirk was gone and he looked so serious and out of his depth with the question.

"Are you being serious?" 

"Absolutely. If you don't ask you don't get." 

"Well I haven't really ... " Marinette could feel her face going red. "I've never really kissed anyone." Apart from Chat Noir that is. That was Ladybug though, not Marinette. 

Adrien stood up and offered a hand to her. Unsurely she took it and he pulled her to her feet. 

"I best make this paw-sitively purrr-fect then." Marinette stilled at the pun. Could it actually be? She shook the thought out of her head. No, it can't be, he's just doing it because of the cat mask.

Luckily, Adrien didn't see her confusion and continued to lead her to a hidden spot near a spray of red roses.

He stopped and placed his hands on her waist. Taking his lead she placed her palms on his chest. Her heart was beating frantically. She was about to have her first kiss with a complete stranger.

Holding onto her tiny waist, he pulled her closer to him. The hands she'd placed on his chest were burning through his shirt and scalding his skin. This was going to be his first proper kiss. He'd had a few with Ladybug in the past but couldn't remember any of them due to being under the spell of an akuma.

They both glazed into each other's eyes and moved forwards. Eyes fluttering closed their lips touched. Sparks flew behind Adrien's eyelids and all too quickly it had ended and his Princess was pulling away.

Marinette placed her fingers to her lips. A shock had travelled through her entire body. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was thinking the same thing. The embarrassment over took both of them and they let out a little laugh.

"Wow!" Marinette exclaimed. 

"Yeah, wow!" Replied Adrien.

"My question now." Marinette spoke up. Adrien looked deep into her eyes knowing what she was going to ask next. He knew, because he wanted it too.

"Please can we do that ..." before Marinette could finish asking the question Adrien had pulled her close again with hands firmly on her back. Her arms slipped into his hair and she hung onto him. The kiss suddenly turned more intense. 

Adrien licked Marinette's bottom lip asking for entrance into her sweet mouth. Without a seconds thought she was fighting his tongue with her own.

 _So this is French kissing!_ She thought.

She arched her back pressing her chest closer into his. He let out a low growl in his throat, this only ignited her more. She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him towards the wall, keeping her lips firmly attached to his. 

The wind left him for a second as his back hit the brick wall. They parted, breathing heavy. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her back to him, placing his hands on her waist and spinning around so her back was against the wall. 

Whilst their chosen's were getting very well aquatinted Tikki and Plagg looked out of their hiding places. Giving each other a quick high 5, before slowly hiding back away. 

Marinette didn't want this to stop. She pulled her leg up and placed her foot against the wall allowing her toned leg to peak out of the slit in her red silk skirt. Moving Adrien's hand from her waist down to her thigh, she hummed as he dug in his fingers.

Pulling back from Marinette, Adrien smiled. He rested his forehead against hers and let go of her leg. 

"Thus with a kiss I die."

Laughing again Marinette reached up to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. As she dragged her thumb across his plump, swollen lips, he grabbed her wrist and gently kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually more of a gentleman than this."

"Don't worry Kitkat, I was fully participating with you." 

Adrien's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Groaning he took it out and looked at the caller ID, followed by the time. 

"Sorry to spoil the fun, but Cinderella must leave the ball." He explained pointing to himself.

Marinette fixed up his hair and straightened his tie. She'd seen it was a girl calling him. A very attractive one too. Just her luck to go after a taken man, especially a taken man who cheats on his girlfriend. 

Adrien thanked her and then turned to walk away. Quickly he turned back.

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

He swooped down and caught her hand kissing it on the back.

"Just go you dork." She says with a smile.

"I'll message you." He winks ... and with that he was gone.

Tikki flew out and up to Marinette's shoulder. 

"Even I could feel the spark off that one, Marinette." 

"He definitely was something, Tikki." She let out a loud groan.

"I don't even know his name and he has a girlfriend."

"He was taken with you, Marinette. Just trust in fate." Tikki rubbed Marinette's face making the girl smile. 

As Adrien ran his way back to his dorm Plagg decided to settle on top of Adrien's head.

"So kid! What you going to do about the girlfriend?" 

"I've got to break up with her. I can't believe I did that tonight. I'm not that type of person." Adrien slowed down and his reached his dorms entrance.

"You can't help it if you've met your soul mate."

"My what? Plagg? What do you know?" Suddenly the kwami hiccuped and bubbles came out of his mouth. 

Adrien looked over him with suspicion as he entered the elevator. As the elevator made its way to the 3rd floor he removed his mask from his face.

Quickly, Plagg hid in Adrien's jacket just as the doors pinged open. A furious Kagami was standing on the other side.

"It's after midnight! Where were you?" 

"Kagami." He gulped, "I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. Going to try and keep updating a couple of times a week.


	6. Fire meets fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next between Kagami and Adrien? 
> 
> Marinette and Adrien finally meet again in their normal form.

Kagami slammed the door and stormed to the elevator. 

_Ding_

The elevator door opened and revealed a very wobbly Nino. 

"Hey Kagami! You going home? Let me guess you've grounded Adrien for being a naughty boy!" Nino waved his finger in front of her and started laughing. He'd had quite a bit to drink that night and tended to lose his common sense when inebriated.

"Piss off, Nino!" She stormed passed him pushing him out the way and into the elevator. 

Nino stood outside his room attempting to find his key. He was humming merrily to himself. He'd had a great night and met a great girl, and life was great ... and Adrien seems to have given Kagami the shove which is great. Life was great! Did he already say that?

"By the way, Nino," he snapped his head round to where Kagami was standing holding back the doors to the elevator.

"Tell Adrien he hasn't got away lightly!"

"With you gone I'm sure he's as light as a feather." Said Nino, turning back to the door.

 _Did I just say that?_ Nino thought to himself squirming. 

Suddenly his face met Kagami's fist.

"I never did like you, Nino!" 

She stormed back to the elevator and exited the building. If Hawkmoth was still around she was quite certain she would of been akumatised ... again!

Holding his face, Nino knocked on the door. Adrien opened it and winced.

"Kagami?"

"For a short girl she has one hell of a right hook." Nino stepped in and Adrien shut the door behind him. He went and grabbed his friend an ice pack as Nino sat on the sofa.

"Put this on it." Adrien had already changed into his pyjamas. He came and sat next to Nino on the sofa. Nino smacked him on the back.

"You are one dark horse, Agreste." Adrien covered his face with his hands and put his head back over the sofa.

"I don't know what's got into me!"

"I do," Adrien looked at Nino curiously.

"You do?"

"Yep! Nino knows all." He tried to tap his head, but missed and poked himself in his black eye. Adrien found it rather amusing.

"Then spill my friend ..."

Coughing Nino stood up, ice pack still on his eye, and presented the information to Adrien.

"Number 1 you went to the ball and found the hottest babe who ever existed in the history of the world. Proceeding to get up close and personal on the dance floor,"

"Correct," Adrien nodded and Nino held up a second finger.

"Number 2 you went outside and talked to said girl and I'm guessing she's the sweetest girl who ever existed."

"Correct again."

"Now number 3 is based off this new bad boy Agreste. You made out with said girl and finally had your first real kiss." Adrien's cheeks went pink.

"Wowah dude! You did? How was it?"

"Out of ten?"

"Sure"

"A thousand!" Adrien groaned at the reminder of her lips on his and his hand on her thigh.

"Ok stay with me ... little Adrien does not need to make an appearance at the moment." A snort of laughter came from a cupboard in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Asked Nino.

"What?" Replied Adrien. He knew exactly what, or should he say who, that noise came from. Nino was drunk so hopefully he could just push it off.

"Never mind. Where was I? Arrrgghh yes! Number 7. You realised you have been a bit of a shit and needed to break up with Kagami. However, the real reason is you want to get your jig on with this new chick? What's her name?"

Adrien shifted uncomfortably not knowing where to look. He answered Nino in a quiet voice.

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? You had a Goddess in your arms, and by the sounds of it also in your mouth, for most of the night and you don't even know her name? What's wrong with you?"

"She wanted to leave it to fate. I thought it was a cute idea ... not too sure now though."

Nino sighed and waved his hand at Adrien. The dude really was oblivious. He walked into his room and collapsed on his bed hoping his dreams would be filled with a foxy lady he got up close and personal with at the ball.

Adrien sighed standing up. He locked the dorms door, turned out the lights and made his way to his room. He grabbed his phone and found the photo from earlier that night. 

Meanwhile in the girls dorm Marinette was already in bed. Tikki rested next to her on her pillow and they grinned at each other.

"Was he a good kisser?" Tikki asked. Marinette rolled onto her back covering her eyes with her arm.

"It was so magical, Tikki." The two laughed together. Marinette pulled up the picture Alya had sent her and sighed. 

A sound came from her phone indicating a message from an unknown number. Frowning she opened the message.

_Goodnight sweet Princess. I hope fate brings us together soon, but until that happens you will be in all my dreams. Love, your Prince xxx_

Marinette saved his number to her phone and added the picture of the two of them to her contact list.

"Sleep well, my Prince." She said to herself. 

That night she fell asleep smiling, dreaming of her Prince and who that boy behind the mask might be.

————————————————————-

Marinette walked into her class with a huge smile on her face. Life was great. She had great friends, great family, a scholarship to the best fashion university in Paris and she had her first real kiss last night. There's only one thing that could wipe the smile off her face and he was standing at the front of the class.

Adrien Agreste, the pompous model, stood alongside the professor. Luckily, she didn't think he remembered her from their lunchtime encounter the previous day. 

Marinette had taken on a Clark Kent look and wore thick rimmed glasses for "reading". There was nothing wrong with her eye sight of course, but if the disguise worked for Superman it would work for Ladybug.

She'd also stopped wearing her trademark pigtails and grew her hair. The pigtails were starting to get questioned, being so similar to Ladybugs after all. Today she had her hair in a high, straight ponytail. 

She found her desk with her name on it. The room looked like a clone of 'Project Runway'. Dressmaking desks were in 3 rows with an additional sewing room at the back and a fabric warehouse next door. Marinette was in heaven as she began to lay all her items out on top.

When everyone had entered, the professor gathered their attention. She was a tall lady, Marinette guessed an ex-model, wearing the most beautiful powder pink suit, white shirt and white stilettos. Her platinum blonde hair was perfectly placed in a ballerina bun and her face had a golden glow. Her name was Madame Mistiqa. 

"Hello everyone and welcome to fashion design 101. This year will be a learning curve to support you on your journey to become great designers. Some of you will make it, some of you won't." 

A groan went around the room and Madame Mistiqa raised her hand to silence the class.

"This will not be easy especially as you are our advanced students, everyone of you had extremely high merits. We will be starting the year with a little bit of a challenge. 

Mr Agreste here, for those who don't know, is the son to the one and only Gabriel Agreste of the 'Gabriel' brand. We are very privileged to have Adrien here to tell us about the challenge set by his father."

Marinette visibly shrunk down from where she was standing. This is a dream and a nightmare all at the same time. Gabriel good, Adrien bad!

"Thank you, Madame. My father would like to work with a student from the university to create a new fashion range for young adults our age. He has sent over 12 of his models for you to use for your designs. It needs to be a daily fashion wear and show off every skill you encompass. The designer chosen will be placed on an internship with my father as their mentor, and their winning outfit will be put into our stores globally."

Chatter went round the room, and the buzz of excitement could power the electric for the entire campus. 

Madame Mistiqa pulled us all back in to give us the final details.

"You will be given a briefing once you know if your model is a male or female. You'll have six weeks to complete the challenge and I will be here to support you all the way."

Eleven models then made their way through the door. Women with beautiful hair, beautiful faces and incredibly long legs. Men with faces chiseled like a Demi-God and muscles in places you didn't even know existed. 

One by one the models were paired off until Marinette was the only one left.

"Awww Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Gabriel sent a special request to have you partnered with Adrien. Apparently you've won competitions of his in the past?"

"Yes, Madame." Marinette replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. It seems he has high expectations about your work and that is why he's paired you with his son. Unfortunately though, as Adrien is here on a music scholarship, and is still full-time modelling, you'll have to figure out between you when to schedule fittings."

Adrien made his way over to Marinette. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"Ok everyone. I suggest talking to your partners for the next 30 minutes and then they need to leave. After that you can start designing and looking at the fabrics. Bon chance."

Marinette grabbed her notebook and pen before grabbing the design brief. She hadn't even looked at Adrien yet.

"Jackass!" Adrien clicked his fingers remembering.

"Excuse me?"

"Jackass!"

"Same to you." Adrien burst out laughing. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't get to introduce myself properly yesterday. Hi, I'm Adrien 'the jackass' Agreste." He held his hand out for Marinette to shake it. Looking at it revolted she turned back to the briefing.

"That's not very friendly, Mari."

"It's Marinette." 

What is with this guy, she thought. 

"So what you thinking Marinette? I've got to admit the hat you made a few years back was amazing." 

He was being nice to her, her suspicions started to grow.

"Look I'm sorry about the drinks yesterday. I was in a bad mood because of my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, and I took it out on you."

Marinette looked up at him and he could just about make out that behind the glasses she had pretty eyes. What was wrong with him and girls eyes at the moment?

"Listen buster! This internship is a dream of mine and I want to try and impress your father. I just want to do what I need to do. I don't need to make friends with a pretentious model. If you cause any issues I swear I will make your life a living hell!"

Adrien couldn't believe the ferociousness of this petite girl, and never in his life had he been called pretentious. All he could do is stare in disbelief, did she really think that low of him that he'd spoil someone's chances for their future? Where had this idea of him come from?

He looked down at her and she scribbled notes on her briefing. These thoughts dragged him to a low he'd never experienced before, and considering he found out his father was Hawkmoth a few months back that's saying something.

He thought back to the previous night and pulled out his phone.

_Day summed up in 3 words: self reflective, intriguing and missing my Princess (I cheated a bit on my last one)._

He smiled to himself and sent it. Keeping his one question still hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the continued support.


	7. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien aren’t getting along on the best foot, but what happens on a night out?

Marinette and Alya were sitting with Kitty Section; Luka's band. They were playing at the student union bar and the girls had gone to meet up with them.

Taking a sip of her second wine that evening, the conversation on the table next to her caught her attention. 

"Did you hear? Adrien Agreste is here on a music scholarship."

"He is so handsome. Perhaps we can try and find where he's staying. Offer him some helping hands." The girls started to giggle and Marinette rolled her eyes.

She loved Gabriel Designs so was used to seeing Adrien's face, he was Gabriel's key model after all. However a face never really 'did it' for her to find someone attractive, and now she knew his personality she was attracted to him less. She was starting to wonder if Ladybug should potentially help with his mother or not? She sighed, she knew she would help out. She's not the type of person who wouldn't.

She pulled out her phone and looked at the message from her masked crush. He said he was missing her and her heart fluttered. 

She hadn't messaged him back yet, but after she downed her glass of wine perhaps now was the time for some confidence.

_My day in 3 words: eventful, tipsy and in need of cuddles (if you can cheat so can I)._

She sent the message and went to the bar to grab another drink.

Adrien and Nino walked into the same bar and looked around. Considering it was a Monday night it was heaving. They had heard Kitty Section were playing which probably sums up the number of people. 

"Dude! There's the girl that insulted you yesterday." Nino pointed towards the bar. He hadn't told Nino about his afternoon encounter with her yet.

"Let's head to the bar."

"I thought you'd never ask." Nino responded.

Adrien went and slid up next to Marinette. He just couldn't help himself, he had to go over to her she was magnetising. 

"Excuse me, haven't you heard of personal space." Marinette turned her head to face Adrien. She wasn't wearing her glasses which gave him a better view of her blue eyes. They really were stunning.

"Well considering you'll be seeing me in my underwear soon, I didn't think you'd mind!"

"Excuse me!" Marinette's eyes widened. 

"Come on. How do you think you're going to get my correct measurements if not?" 

"Oh! The challenge. Yes!" Marinette was blushing, she'd completely taken it out of context. 

The bar tender passed over her glass of wine and a vodka and coke, for Alya. 

"That's €8, Madame." Marinette reached down for her purse only to hear Adrien's voice. 

"I'll get these, and can I have two beers as well please?" He handed over his card to the bartender who walked away to complete the transaction.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was being nice."

"Now I'm in debt to you, you ... you ... monkeys brain!" Adrien held back a laugh.

"Monkeys brain? You really need to work on your insults, sweetheart."

She growled at him, picked up her drinks and started to walk away. 

"A thank you would be nice."

Marinette grumbled a thank you and made her way back to the groups table. 

"Woah girl. What's got to you?" Marinette took a big gulp of wine and tilted her head towards the bar. Alya and Marinette looked over, only to see Adrien lift his beer in a salute.

"What is it with you and Adrien Agreste?"

Nino had made his way to Adrien's side and Alya gasped suddenly realising something.

"His friend," she exclaimed, "he's the guy from last night!" 

Marinette pulled out her phone. No it can't be! 

"Not your guy, Mari. Mine!" Marinette looked over again. The guy was wearing headphones round his neck, a baseball hat and glasses. Again the thought of Carapace came into her mind. 

Nino noticed Alya staring and gave her a bright smile.

"I swear that's my fox." He said to Adrien, directing him to the table with Marinette and Alya on.

"Which one?" Adrien asked, a tiny pull on his heart. Not Marinette! It can't be!

"The girl with the glasses on." Adrien had a nauseous feeling, then remembered Marinette didn't have her glasses on this evening.

"The red head?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah." Replied Nino.

"Go and talk to her then, what you waiting for?" Adrien gave him a push in the direction of the girls table.

"He's coming over Mari! How do I look?" 

"Beautiful." Marinette looked over to see it wasn't just Nino on the way but Adrien too. She picked up her wine and downed it.

"Marinette! You're going to be hammered at this rate." Luka looked at her worryingly. Marinette never drank, they'd been out together enough for him to know that. He got up from the table to get her some water. 

"Luka! I'm fine honestly." 

"Hey," the voice sent a shiver down my spine. 

"What do you want?" She turned her glare to look at Adrien.

"I'm wingman for my buddy Nino here. So it's my job to make sure 'the friend' is taken care of. So is there anything I can assist you with?" A smirk crossed his face and he took a drink of his beer.

"Yes, you can go and find another girl to bother. Those two girls over their are ogling you, I think they need assistance." Adrien looked behind him at the two girls and gave them a small smile and wave. 

Fan girls made him feel insecure. He wasn't overly fond of modelling anyway and this was just an unwanted added pressure to his life.

"Mari, drink this now or I'm taking you to your dorm." Luka had arrived back and slammed the glass of water in front of Marinette. 

"I told you, I'm fine!" She stood up and swayed a little. 

Luckily, Adrien caught her arm and helped her back to her seat. The shock that went through her body from his touch was intense.

"Adrien? How are you, my man?"

"I'm good Luka, how are you? I was hoping to catch you and Chloe last night." The two guys bumped fists.

"Wait! Woah ... woah ... woah ... you two know each other?" Marinette swore she'd just entered an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Chloe's Adrien's oldest friend," explained Luka. "We meet up a lot. He's even played with Kitty Section a couple of times."

Marinette was shocked. Luka was a sweet guy with a caring heart and he really seemed to be awed by Adrien. 

What did everyone see in this guy that she didn't?

"This is like a nightmare." She crossed her arms on the table and her head collapsed in the middle. 

Luka and Adrien were chatting and Marinette was eavesdropping in and out their conversation.

"So how's Kagami?" Luka asked, this triggered Marinette's attention. 

Who's Kagami?

"We broke up last night." Adrien replied, he sounded distant. Obviously he really liked this girl.

"Sorry man, but to be honest, Chloe and I never thought she was right for you. So demanding, just like your father."

"That's what Nino said too. Why did none of you mention it to me?" 

"She was your first girlfriend and you just seemed so excited and happy. We know what you've been through Adrien and we thought this would be good for you." Luka put his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Perhaps I've misjudged him, Marinette thought.

"I also, kinda, cheated on her with another girl last night."

Nope I'm completely right, Marinette thought.

"Adrien Agreste, bad boy." Luka started to laugh. "Nope, I can't see it. It must have been some magical girl."

Adrien smacked him on the back and the two laughed. Marinette got out of her chair and made her way to the bar again. Another glass of wine and she might survive the night. 

She grabbed her wine and made her way back to the table. It was surprisingly empty now which means Kitty Section must be getting ready to perform. 

Alya was getting very cozy with Nino and Adrien was checking his phone with a smile on his face. He had a nice natural smile, she thought. Different to his model smile.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. 

_Take care on how much you drink Princess. Some weirdos out tonight, I don't want you filling your cuddle quota with them._

She quickly text him back. 

_You out tonight too?_

A reply vibrates through my phone almost instantly.

_You've already used all your questions 😘_

Marinette sat down with a big smile on her face and closed her phone down.

"Now that's what I call a smile."

Adrien grinned at Marinette and lifted his glass up to her. She smirked and turned towards the stage as the band entered and started to tune up.

As the set began couples got up to dance, including Nino and Alya. Marinette looked at the two and was delighted to see her friend so happy. The two were starting to get very close and she was thinking this evening her and Tikki might be in need of earbuds.

Her phone buzzed again on the table next to her wine glass. She lifted it up and saw it was another message from the masked knight.

_I hear this song was for a girl who turned the lead singer down. She was in love with someone else._

He's here, Marinette looks around the room. Unknown to her the handsome model opposite was waiting nervously for a reply.

_I know the girl quite well, actually._

That was an unexpected reply Adrien thought. He wanted to know more but it wasn't time for his question yet. 

_I bet she's beautiful, caring, kind ... a Princess._

He was happy with his response. No questions ... yet he was clearly indicating something. It would make sense to him if his Princess was a muse for a musician. 

Suddenly the music stopped and an loud round of applause started breaking out. Adrien and Marinette put their phones down and joined in thanking their friends for their performance, not that either had been paying attention.

"Thank you everyone," Luka announced over the microphone. 

"Now it's with great pleasure we introduce you to this years freshman challenge. In groups of four you will need to complete a series of tasks. These will be text to you for your complication, however don't be fooled. Last years was impossible so I doubt this year will be any easier."

The whoops and cheers sounded around the union as the chatter increased. It was similar to being at school and picking teams for sports. 

"Once you have your team head to the back of the room and register. May the best team win."

Great, Marinette thought. She drank what was left of her wine and stood looking for Alya.

"What has your friend done with mine?" Marinette asked Adrien. She turned around to see him getting mobbed by girls asking to be on his team.

Marinette tutted and made her way over to Adrien, grabbing his hand and pulled him to the exit. Something felt oddly strange about holding his hand ... like she'd done it before. Adrien was also having a similar dilemma. 

The moment was broken by Marinette running head first into Nino. 

"Oh hi! I'm Marinette, the best friend of the girl who's face you've been sucking." Nino turned bright red and started to stutter.

"I don't care about that just treat her right. I've saved your wingman from fangirls." She pulled Adrien in front of her. He was impressed how a tiny thing could be so strong. "Now where's Alya?"

"I'm here, girl. I've signed us up for the tournament."

"Who with?" Marinette asked knowing full well who their team would be.

"Nino and Adrien, of course."


	8. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The University Games have began.

As Marinette finished up her first twenty designs she let out a deep sigh. Nothing was going to plan and she swore it was because of Adrien.

This afternoon she had to measure him and yes, she did have to see him in just his underwear. He stood there in all his glory with just his 'Gabriel' branded boxers on. It took all her concentration to not stare at his golden skin and eight pack. 

She'd never seen muscles like it. He wasn't big, like Dwayne Johnson, he was quite lean but every single muscle of his body was toned to perfection. He didn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, he was actually incredibly professional. 

She'd shared some ideas with him and he critiqued to what his father would be expecting and what needs to be different to secure the internship. He had been caring, kind and supportive, and she hated it! 

"Mari, are you finished now? We need to meet the guys in ten minutes ready for the first challenge." Alya came into Marinette's room pulling on her jacket. She grabbed her hair and pulled it over the collar.

"Yes just finished. Let me grab my coat, I'll meet you out there." Alya said bye to the blunette and left the room.

Marinette placed a few cookies in her pocket for Tikki and made sure her kwami was safe and warm before leaving the room. 

Tikki had caught a cold once and Marinette had to take her to the guardian to heal her. As she was now the Guardian she'd be in charge of that herself ... preventing the issue would just be so much easier and less time consuming than healing the little bug. 

Tying her hair into a high ponytail and putting on her glasses she exited her room to meet Alya. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she sent a quick text.

_Don't hate the player, hate the game!_

Adrien read the message and laughed before sending a quick response.

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

He locked his phone and put it in his jeans pocket. Alya had arrived and was making out with Nino, while he just looked like a complete third wheel waiting for Marinette to come and join.

He was looking around whistling and his phone vibrated. He pulled it out smiling. It didn't take long for the smile to drop.

_I've decided to forgive you. I've spoken to Nathalie and your father, we will be holding an interview in the next couple of weeks to make our relationship public. I will email you the details. Make sure you get a haircut 3 days prior. I will book that for you too. Love, Kagami._

Did he actually just read that correctly? What just happened? 

He started to make a list in his head:  
1\. Call Kagami and make sure she understands what breaking up meant.  
2\. Call his dad and ask what the hell he was playing at and ...

His thoughts turned to mush as he saw a girl walking towards him. Midnight blue hair reflecting in the light, a deep red skater skirt, knee high white socks with black boots and a black biker jacket. She looked stunning. Then he saw who it was.

"Wow, you clean up well." 

"You're just full of charm, aren't you Agreste?"

"I aim to please." Adrien bowed to Marinette and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're an idiot! Do you know that?" 

"I'll have you know I graduated the top of my high school. Practically perfect results."

"Ohhhh, I get it now. You're Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way." Rolling her eyes, Marinette walked over to Alya and Nino.

"Mary Poppins is better than jackass!" The little black kwami stuck his head out to look at Adrien, before he was roughly pushed back down.

All of a sudden Alya's phone went off.

_Welcome to the Paris scavenger hunt._

_Tonight you will need to go and find 4 things:  
1\. A leaflet from the Louvre.  
2\. A pressed coin from the Eiffel Tower.  
3\. A croissant from the best bakery in Paris; Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.  
4\. A Ladybug and Chat Noir poster._

_You have until midnight. Good luck._

The gang huddle together as Alya read out the text. 

"Let's split into two groups." Nino says , "I'll go with Ayla to get the Ladybug and Chat Noir poster and the pressed coin."

"Ok. Well I suppose it makes sense that we go to my parents to grab the croissant." Marinette responds, looking at Adrien.

"Your parents?" Adrien replied.

"Yes, the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is my mamma and papas. It's right by Collège Françoise Dupont." Marinette explains.

Something sat uneasy with Adrien but he couldn't place it. It's the second time tonight he's felt a stir in his gut. 

"Hey, Adrien that's our old high school. Right, now that's sorted we'll meet back at the bar once you've got your items. Girls, you can be in charge of keeping in touch." Marinette never expected Nino to be so assertive. She was impressed. 

Nino and Alya started to make their way over to Alya's car and Adrien walked off in the opposite direction. 

"Where you going, Agreste?" 

"To my car. You coming with me or making your own way there?"

Marinette looked around and considered transforming just to beat him there, but she didn't want to bring any suspicion to herself.

"Wait, I'm coming." She set off running after him to the underground car park. He stopped in front of a gorgeous black car. 

"Woah! You drive a Lamborghini Aventador." 

"You know your cars then, Miss Dupain-Cheng." 

"More than you'd guess. Owning one of these has been a dream of mine since I was young." 

"Keep on my good side and I might let you drive it one day." Adrien winked and unlocked the car.

Marinette climbed in with wonder. The inside was black leather with a bright green stitching. 

_He must of had the car customised_ , she thought.

She settled in the passengers seat and felt like a movie star. She just needed the fans, and the money. 

"So what's with such a flashy car? Don't you get driven around a lot?"

Adrien turned on the engine and Marinette groaned at what a fantastic noise the car made.

"I can't believe my car turns you on more than my looks." 

"What?" Marinette's face went bright red. 

Adrien's head snapped to look at her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He inwardly cringed at himself.

"Yes you did, you jackass." Great after all that progress he was back to jackass. He could feel Plagg laughing in his jacket pocket. They would most certainly be having words later.

Adrien drove to the centre of Paris and Marinette directed him to her parents bakery. He pulled up outside the front doors and they both got out the car.

"What you doing?" Marinette asked.

"I'm coming in with you."

"Why?" 

"I'd like to buy some treats to take back to the dorm if that's ok with your royal highness."

Marinette growled again and let him into the bakery. A chime sounded and a short lady came out the back.

"Marinette!" She turned around and shouted into the back, "Tom! Marinette's here, and she's brought a boy!" 

"Mama!" Marinette could feel her insides squirming, to make it worse she could hear Adrien's deep chuckle behind her back.

Tom stepped out from the back and Adrien stopped laughing straight away. Tom Dupain was a big guy. He looked as though he could crush Adrien in the palm of his hand.

"Hi papa!" Marinette ran and flung her arms around her dad. Adrien felt his heart swell with seeing such an affectionate family. 

"Hey pumpkin pie! What you doing here today? And who is this young fella?" Adrien stuck one of his hands out to shake Tom's.

"Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste. I'm Mari's partner for the university's scavenger hunt. It's nice to meet you, Mr Dupain and Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

Tom shook Adrien's hand as Marinette's mouth dropped open. She couldn't understand where this polite gentleman had came from. 

_Was he just good with parents?_ It must be his model charm, she thought.

Eyeing him suspiciously she went out the back to grab more cookies for Tikki and a croissant . As she entered back into the front of the store both of her parents were laughing.

Adrien wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. He hadn't laughed this much in quite a while. Not since his mother had disappeared in fact. The warmth and love in this bakery made his heart swell and the want to know Marinette more increased. 

Marinette placed the croissant down on the table and began to wrap it in the specialist paper only available at the bakery. Marinette didn't think it would be too much long until other other students found the place and swarmed it.

"How was your masquerade ball, sweetheart?" Sabine, Marinette's mother, asked.

"I bet you were the most beautiful girl there, weren't you?" Tom placed his giant hands on her small shoulders. "How did she look, Adrien?"

Adrien oozed with awkwardness. He didn't even think he had seen Marinette at the dance. He was only there for a few minutes before going outside and making out with the love of his life.

"Well, I didn't really see her, but I have no doubt she looked beautiful."

That seemed to be enough information to pass the conversation. Adrien breathed out a sign of relief, he seemed to have pacified her parents. 

"You should see her dress, Adrien. She made it herself."

Sabine pulled out her phone and showed Adrien a photo, unfortunately the dress was only half done and hanging off a mannequin. It did look pretty, but he would have preferred to have seen the finished garment.

"We best be heading off mamma and papa." She gave them both a kiss on the cheeks.

"If anyone comes from the Uni, please hold them back a little." Giving her parents a quick wink she grabbed Adrien's hand and moved towards the door.

"Thank you, Mr Dupain and Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

"Come back, anytime." Tom replied to Adrien, who being manhandled out the door by a small blue eyed girl.

Opening the door for Marinette, Adrien bowed. He shut the door and pulled out his phone.

_You best be working hard Princess ... 1 down, 3 to go. In it to win it!_

"To the Louvre." He pointed placing his phone back in his pocket. before running around the car, jumping into the drivers seat and igniting the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Because this is a finished story I’m going to try and post a chapter every other day, then I can start on posting Book 2.
> 
> Thanks again for reading   
> Mystic_Raven


	9. Hidden Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mask is about to drop ... but which one goes first?

When they reached the Louvre, Adrien parked his car in a secure car park and they made their way to the front entrance.

He checked his phone for the tenth time since parking and still no reply from his girl. He'd never been so impatient before. He needed to hear from her. Perhaps he'd see her at the Louvre? Though he didn't know what she looked like behind the mask, so that wouldn't help.

They made their way into the museum and looked for what they were after. Marinette had been very quiet since the visit to her parents. She just couldn't get her head around Adrien. His personality was all over the place. One minute he was insulting her, then helping her, then being sweet and wholesome. Then she thought about it, she was the one insulting him not the other way round.

She pulled out her phone to see if Alya had messaged about how she and Nino were doing. Nothing from Alya but another message from her Prince. She read it and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Adrien appeared over her shoulder and she quickly hid her phone.

"Nothing that concerns you!" She says, bopping him with her finger on his nose exactly like she would Chat Noir.

She had no idea why she just did that. Adrien reeled back in shock as she began typing on her phone. 

She looks cute when she's smiling, Adrien thought. Before mentally slapping himself. He had no idea where that thought just came from, how can he be after so many girls when he never used to take notice. 

Marinette put her phone in her bag and instantly Adrien's buzzed with a message.

_You're behind now my Prince, we have 2. If you don't play to win, don't play at all._

He texted back and kept an eye on Marinette. The delivered sign appeared on his phone at the exact moment she grasped her phone out of her bag. 

"This can't be!" Adrien said to no one in particular. 

Plagg stuck his head out. 

"You going to find out." Adrien just stared at Marinette and looked back at his phone. He could use his last question, but wanted to hold onto it. 

Behind the mask at the ball he was more Chat than Adrien. He needed to find out what she thought of Adrien. 

He wanted this girl but only if she wanted him for, well, him. Not the model, and not the cat. At the moment he could tell Adrien was not her favourite person, he needed to change that. 

Pulling himself together he went over to her. She was standing in front of an Ancient Egyptian display. 

"Did you know that although marriages in ancient Egypt were arranged for stability and personal advancement, there is a lot of evidence that romantic love was as important to the people as it is nowadays." Adrien came and stood next to Marinette and looked at the display in front of him.

"No I didn't. Is love important to you?" She turned to look at him.

"Of course it is." Adrien looked into her bluebell eyes and didn't understand how he'd missed it. Her eyes were beautiful. His face showed puzzlement and confusion at Marinette's question.

"I didn't mean anything by what I said. It's just you being ... you, wouldn't it be in your fathers interests for you to marry someone from your social standing." Marinette explained. 

"If it was up to my father then yes. We came to an agreement last month that I would continue working for Gabriel as long as I had freedom to live my personal life as I wanted. He agreed and made me sign a contract," Adrien huffed. He could still remember the day he had to "make a deal" with his father for freedom to a personal life.

"I'm so sorry." Marinette said, placing one hand on his upper arm. His biceps were like steal, she let go almost instantly not knowing if she could control herself if she kept holding on.

"At least I've got the freedom to do fun things like this, and go to university. I've lived a rather sheltered life." He lets out a fake laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

Marinette's heart broke. She'd completely misjudged him. One thing about her Ladybug-ness was to not judge people without knowing them, yet as Marinette she kept making these mistakes. After a moments hesitation she grabbed his hand.

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"Not unless you can turn back time."

"Not quite at the moment," Marinette mumbled.

"What?" 

"Nothing!" Marinette quickly answered. She stood staring at the display and then had an idea. 

"Want to go and have some fun?" 

"I don't know if I should be excited or scared?"

"Just say yes, Adrien."

"Yes, Adrien." 

She smacked Adrien on the arm.

"You're a pig, do you know that?"

"Can't say I've ever been called that before but I shall take it as in you mean I'm a Babe." Adrien was enjoying the freedom to be himself.

"Babe? What?" Marinette was completely confused.

"You know. The film about the pig 'Babe'." Marinette just stared at Adrien, before bursting out laughing. 

He did really like her laugh and the more he spoke to her, the more he could see the girl from the masquerade.

"Come on piglet, lets go and find André."

"The ice cream man?" Adrien had only been once to André's and he was given the most delicious Ladybug ice cream. 

André had told him his love was true, but he already knew that. He wanted to take Kagami but she didn't believe in anything magical and refused to schedule it in.

Marinette nodded and led Adrien out of the museum and on the search for André. After a quick check of her phone she saw he was on the Le Pont des Arts bridge. It was only a short walk from the Louvre so they made their way over.

Conversation flowed easily as they made their way to the ice cream man. They had discussed how their end of high school exams went, both did really well and why they chose FUA. Neither of them mentioned about their alter egos.

"Awww what do we have here? Blackberry and peppermint, an explosive mix that's a fact but often times it's the opposites that attract."

"Want to share one, Adrien?"

"Yes please." Adrien looked like a kid in a candy store and Marinette giggled.

"I've seen you two before. You, Marinette, peach for his lips and mint for his eyes," Marinette blushed realising he had pretty much described Adrien. 

"... and you, sir," André continued, "Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!" 

"Well, thank you André. Marinette, shall we walk?" He paid André and moved his hand to Marinette's lower back, leading her along the river. 

The walked down the steps and sat on the edge of the river. They both sat in silence looking at the boats as they passed by.

"I have green eyes you know." Adrien broke the silence.

"Really?" Replied Marinette sarcastically, taking a scoop of the ice cream. She giggled and looked at him. "They're very nice too." She continued as she ate her spoon of ice cream.

"Did Marinette Dupain-Cheng just compliment me?" Adrien acted shocked at Marinette's words causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm just stating the obvious, porcelet."

They continued to eat the ice cream in silence.

"So why do you like my father so much?" Adrien, again, was the one to break the silence. He knew his father was a complete asshole so wasn't sure why such a sweet girl would want to work for him.

"Can I just state for the record, I do not like your father. I admire his skills and talents. As a person, and I don't mean to offend you by this, but he's an asshole."

Adrien choked on his latest scoop of ice cream. This girl could seriously read his mind. 

"No offence taken. I was just thinking the exact same thing." Marinette chuckled and looked out to the distance.

"I can't believe he pretty much kept you locked away. Being imprisoned in your house by your father, I can't even imagine."

"Yeah. Luckily I managed to break out at 14 to go to school and make good friends, such as Nino, but even that didn't happen without a fight." 

Marinette noticed the sadness in his eyes and felt the need to fix it, to fix him. She reached out and held his hand, keeping her gaze straight ahead. His stomach was free falling. This girl was life for his dead soul.

_Great he thought, now she likes me because I'm broken. Just my luck!_

"You must love him very much to do anything you can to please him. Do you ever do anything for yourself?"

"My father pushed me into additional school work, piano and fencing. I found a love for piano, I played a lot with my mother before she disappeared. 

My father was never the same when my mother went. He turned cold and distant. I began to have to schedule appointments to see him and get scolded if I don't uphold the families name. Sorry Mari, I shouldn't keep rambling on. I don't want to drag your mood down with mine."

Marinette's heart ached. She wanted to help Adrien and decided, as Ladybug, she would do everything in her power to bring his mother back. He needed her and Gabriel definitely needed her.

"Adrien, you're human and you have feelings. I know we're not exactly friends, per say, but I'd be more than willing to be a pair of ears if you need a rant."

"So we're not friends?" Adrien looked at Marinette with sadness clouding his eyes. 

"Well this is our first civil conversation so I'd say at the moment we're close acquaintances."

"I can live with that! As long as there's chances of possible upgrades." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she scoffed. 

Grabbing the remainder of the ice cream she pushed it straight into Adrien's face. Quickly jumping up so she could run off in the direction of Adrien's car.

After the shock had wore off, Adrien jumped up and chased after Marinette. She was surprisingly fast, but not as fast as him. 

He reached her, grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to face him. Both were laughing and breathing heavily from the chase. Marinette reached up with her index finger and scrapped some ice cream from Adrien's cheek.

"Hummmm...." she sighed, "minty." 

They stared into each other's eyes and stopped laughing. Adrien still had his arms round her waist and their chests rose and fell in sync. 

The night intensified around them as they just stood, staring. The electricity flowing between them was enough to light all of Paris, and neither of them could move from the spot. 

Adrien's mind was filled with memories of her lips against his and her tongue playing in his mouth. He needed it, he needed it like he was an addict. This girl was his, he needed to claim her. 

She was having a similar internal battle. The way Adrien was looking at her was what she dreamed of all her life. His eyes sparkled and she could see the reflection of herself in his glowing greens. She wanted, no needed, to taste him. All of him.

"Get a room!" The mood was broken and they both stepped back from each other. 

A group of young teens walked past them taking them out of the moment. Marinette looked everywhere apart from at Adrien, whilst Adrien scratched his neck and looked out at the river.

Marinette's phone buzzed.

"It's Alya," she tells Adrien. "She and Nino are on their way back to campus."

Adrien and Marinette walked back to the car in tense silence. Both knew the moment between them was above anything they had experienced before. 

At least Adrien knew he was on his way to the friend zone with this incredible girl. He just needed to keep going, one step at a time... then a thought came into his head.

_What about Ladybug?_

—————————————————

Adrien and Marinette arrived back before Alya and Nino and made their way to the student union.

"Want a drink?" Marinette asked Adrien. 

"Yeah, sure. Could you grab me a Bud light please? I'm just going to use the restroom."

Adrien walked to the toilets as Marinette made her way to the bar. She ordered the two drinks and took them over to a table. 

"Is this seat taken?" A tall athletic guy with brown hair was standing over her.

"Unfortunately yes, sorry." replied Marinette politely.

"Unfortunately, eh? Perhaps you should have my number and we can make this meeting fortunate."

"I'm sorry but ..."

"Kim?" 

Of course Adrien knew this guy. Adrien seems to know everyone, Marinette thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Agreste? Hey man! How are you?" 

Kim and Adrien gave each other a hug, slapping each other on the back.

"Sorry Agreste, but this chicks mine, she was just about to give me her number." Marinette tried to think how she was going to get out of this.

"Mari, I can't believe you would give another guy you're number on our first date." Adrien turned away from Kim and gave her a wink.

"Geez, Adrien, man. I didn't know she was yours. I'm really sorry." With a quick dismissal he walked away.

"Phew, thank you. You saved me there." Adrien sat next to Marinette and picked up his glass.

"That's what close acquaintances do isn't it?" He smirked as he said it and she felt her stomach lighten.

"How about we try to be friends?"

"I like the sound of that more." He placed his arm over the back of Marinette's chair.

The spark was there again and both could feel themselves being swept towards each other. Marinette looked at Adrien's lips as he slowly dragged his tongue against the lower one.

"You two are looking cozy." Alya was standing behind them with an out of breath Nino. 

Nino was attempting to talk but nothing was coming out. It looks as though he's been running miles. 

"Here you go Alya." Adrien passed over their items and Alya ran to hand them over to the Scavenger team. They were first to bring back the items, therefore winning round one.

After a quick drink together to congratulate themselves on their win it was time to head back to their dorms. Each had a full timetable the next day.

As Nino and Alya 'made out' their goodbyes, Adrien walked over to Marinette.

"I really enjoyed tonight. I'm not going to lie, I was a little apprehensive." Marinette laughed.

"You and me both." He smiled back at her. He then continued "I'll try and make it to your class tomorrow but my schedule is pretty jam packed for the rest of this week."

"Don't worry about it. I've still got a lot of designing to do and patterns to make. We can just leave it until next week if that's better?" 

Adrien's heart dropped at the thought of not seeing her until next week.

"Perhaps we'll see each other some point over the weekend then. Especially with these two." 

Marinette placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. Alya and Nino finally let go and they all made their separate ways back to their dorms.

Once inside, Adrien said goodnight to Nino before entering his room and letting Plagg out.

"Looks like we have two lovebirds already," Plagg says mockingly.

"She's just a friend ..." Adrien says before finishing with a quiet "at the moment."

Plagg scoffed at Adrien and went to find cheese. Getting into his nightwear he climbed under the covers on his bed. 

Just as he was drifting off to dream beautiful thoughts of Marinette his phone buzzed.

_The best nights are usually unplanned, random and spontaneous._

He smiled at the message from his Princess. He couldn't agree more.


	10. TheBet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel quizzes Adrien about the designers challenge before heading home preparing for battle with Marinette on Mecha Strike III

The next few days went fast and unfortunately Marinette and Adrien only managed quick waves at each other in passing. 

Adrien wasn't wrong when he said his week was hectic. He had his normal classes, plus extra tuition and daily modelling jobs for his father. Working for Gabriel had improved since his fathers Hawkmoth memories had been wiped, however his father was still not as warm as Adrien would have liked.

On Saturday evening he had agreed to have dinner with his father and Nathalie at the Agreste mansion. He'd been at a photo shoot all day for the new sportswear line Gabriel was introducing. 

Adrien had to admit he liked most of what he had modelled in so asked his father if he could keep it. Gabriel agreed willingly.

Sitting at the dinner table opposite Gabriel used to intimidate Adrien, but now knowing who his father was he was more willing to stand up to him. Plus, he was 18 now and could threaten to leave his job at any point. 

Adrien knew Gabriel needed him, more than he needed Gabriel. 

"So how's university? I'm happy to see no stories in the press about any shenanigans." 

_Who uses the word shenanigans?_ Adrien thought. 

"That's because nothing's happening father. I would, however, like to inform you both that I am no longer in a relationship with Kagami and no matter what you believe we will not be getting back together or making it a public relationship. As you know for-well, father, you signed away any right to interfere in my personal life and I expect you to honour that as business man to business man." 

He knew Plagg would be celebrating in his pocket. It wasn't very often Adrien stood up to his father, especially with a cool temper.

"From what she had told me it had only been a hiccup in the relationship. I should have been more curious and contacted you myself. I am very sorry." 

_Wow,_ Adrien thought. _My father just said sorry._

He noticed Nathalie put her hand on Gabriel's wrist. Usually Adrien would think this was to stop him talking but there was something more there. Something tender. 

His thoughts began to wonder. If Ladybug could bring his mother back what would happen with the relationship between his mother and father? 

Adrien really didn't want to see his mother suffer, or tell her everything about what his father had been up to whilst she was in a coma. 

He'd prefer for his father to end up with Nathalie, and then him and his mother can move away somewhere. Just the two of them. 

They carried on eating and making polite conversation. This meal had been one of the more bearable ones he'd had in a long, long time. 

"So how is the designer challenge coming along?" Gabriel asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Good. There are many good designers on the course. I think you'll see a lot of variety." Adrien answered fairly. If he answered honestly he would just rave on about Marinette. The girl really had serious talent.

Gabriel nodded, "Good good, and Miss Dupain-Cheng?" 

"Her work is exceptional, father. She's created some very unique designs."

"Do you think she's in with a chance? Or have I wasted my time having you model for her?" Adrien felt anger stir in his gut.

"I have tremendous faith in her, and I expect you will be taken with her design." Adrien wasn't going to let his father talk that way about a young, talented, beautiful girl.

Gabriel nodded in agreement and got up out of his seat.

"Very well. I must finish some work, you are free to leave when you wish." 

Nathalie said goodbye and followed Gabriel. 

"That man will never change," Adrien said.

Adrien made his way outside and his car was brought round to the front by one of their staff. He climbed in and looked at the empty seat next to him. With a sigh he pulled out his phone. He wanted to make two texts before leaving. First went to his Princess,

_The thing about romance is people only get together right at the very end._

Even though Marinette had been as busy as he had, they still managed to keep a continuous flow of texts throughout the day's. Adrien still hadn't used his question, and they'd slipped into quoting romantic movies as messages. 

He then text Nino:

_Hey man, just leaving my fathers now. Where you hanging? I'll come to you._

Just after the message sent to Nino he'd had a reply from Marinette.

_Love Actually. Good choice!  
To me, you are perfect! ❤️ _

His heart fluttered. Even though they were playing this crazy quote game he so wanted to believe what she had been saying to him. It made him feel worth something, he felt like he was a person. 

His phone buzzed again, he knew it wouldn't be her but that didn't stop his heart from leaping at the possibility it might be.

_Hey dude, all at our dorm! Alya, Kim, Max and Marinette ... who by the way is kicking ass at Mecha Strike III. You need to come and challenge her man!_

With that Adrien threw his phone down and put his foot on the gas. He didn't know whether it was the girl, the game, or the fact the girl was playing the game and playing it well?

————————————————-

Marinette was playing best of three against Max. It was tied one all so the winner of this game takes all. Everyone was on tender hooks, the dorm was silent apart from the sound blaring from the sound system.

They'd been playing this tournament most of the night. Alya knew how Marinette could kick ass at the game so she couldn't wait to see the guys faces. Marinette played the game a lot with her father. They were both slightly addicted to it. 

It was beginning to get tense as both players only had the slightest of life remaining. This was it ... down to the last moves. Marinette swung a roundhouse kick into Max. Max's character flew back only to not stand up again! 

Marinette and Alya cheered as the others comforted Max on his loss. Marinette jumped on the sofa and started to dance crazily. 

Only one person was known to beat Max and that was the person who just opened the door to find a crazy blue haired girl dancing on his sofa. Said girl then turned around and as soon as she saw him tripped off the sofa right into his arms.

"Nice reactions, Adrien!" She tapped him on the head and jumped out his arms making her way to the kitchen.

"May I ask why Mari was attempting to break our couch?" Adrien greeted his friends with fist bumps and gave Alya a hug. 

"This girl is too good to be true." Kim replied.

"She just kicked Max's butt at Mecha Strike III." Nino continued.

"Really now?" Adrien looked up to see Marinette talking to Alya. 

She was laughing and Adrien couldn't help but smile at her. 

"Hey Mari,"

"Yes, Adrien."

"How about we play a game ... first to win three matches?" Marinette walked over to Adrien and put her finger to her chin tapping it in thought.

"Hummm..." she replies.

"We could make it slightly more interesting?" 

"Now you're talking, Agreste." She pokes him in the chest. 

"If I win," Marinette begins, "you will wear a dress for a whole day."

The boys ooed at Marinette's request. 

"And if I win," Adrien takes her hand in his, "you go on a date with me." He kisses the back of her hand and Marinette's cheeks flame up. 

"W-What? Why?" Marinette pulls her hand back and looks at Adrien with a frown.

"It might be fun. Plus I don't think you'd let me take you out if I asked you normally."

Marinette pulled a thinking face.

"Yep you're right, I wouldn't." She stuck her tongue out at him and he let out a laugh. 

He reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Deal?" He asks.

"Deal!" She replies and takes his hand in hers. They shake and she walks over the the sofa. Adrien shrugs off his jacket and places his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter before vaulting over the back of the sofa. He couldn't believe she didn't even flinch as he landed right beside her.

"Good luck, Dupain-Cheng."

"I don't need it, Agreste. I've got my lucky charm right here." 

She pulls out a red bracelet consisting of an array of different coloured beads, and twists it around her wrist.

"Game on." She states and they load up their characters.


	11. Play to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds a way to try and beat Marinette’s crazy good Mecha Strike III skills which leads to a heated moment between the two of them.
> 
> PG-13 rated chapter

"Guys, it's been over two hours and no ones won yet! Just give it up!" Kim stifles a huge yawn as he stands up. Max is talking in deep conversation with Markov, his AI friend.

"There's a 86.75% chance this could continue all night. We're out of here." Max announces. Kim follows him out the door after saying goodbye to Nino and Alya.

"Mari, Nino and I are going to go to our dorm so you two can continue whatever this stubbornness is. I'll see you in the morning." Alya gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek before leaving hand in hand with Nino.

"Just us left then sweetheart." Marinette stared at Adrien as he spoke.

"Seriously stop with the nicknames. They're not sweet or cute."

"Ok, ok! Let's continue the game." He put his hands up in surrender. 

If Adrien was going to win he needed to come up with a plan. She was too good to beat, he had just about won two and it took everything he knew to pull off ties. 

As the new game started Adrien shuffled up right next to Marinette, leaving his thigh to press up against hers. She was wearing a pretty pink skirt and white tee this evening, she looked so beautiful. His mind wondered to what would of happened if they'd known each other back in high school. Life could have been so different, he was sure of it. 

As his thigh hit hers her stomach dropped like she was on a free fall tower. It distracted her allowing Adrien to land one of his special moves. She figured it out, he was trying to put her off her game. Two could play at this, she thought. She leaned forward placing her forearms on her knees; well her left arm went on her knee, her right arm went to his thigh.

He jolted with an electric current pulsing up his leg into his heart (and his groin). He knew she had figured him out, her move completely took his breath and she won round one. She stood up, placing her hand on his thigh to help her. Pressing pause and placing her control pad down she walked calmly to the fridge to grab a drink. 

"Do you want a drink?" She called to Adrien.

"No, I'm ok thank you." 

She waltzed back to the couch and sat down rising her skirt to the top of her thighs and crossing one long smooth leg over the other. She felt empowered with the effect she was having on him. 

Adrien leaned his head back and groaned. The tightening in his trousers becoming impossible and the pounding in his heart made him feel as though he was going to have a heart attack. He needed to beat her, he needed that date. 

Marinette unpaused the game again and they began. Adrien stood in front of the television blocking her view.

"Adrien, that's ..." before she could finish he'd taken his top off. 

"Cheating." She finished.

He quickly used his special moves and defeated her.

"Sorry, Mari, I was just getting a little warm." Adrien gave her a wink and sat down next to her. He could see her mouth was slack as she stared at him. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him topless, but last time it had been for professional reasons.

"You're right," said Marinette. Before the next game began she took her tee off and sat on his lap, she was wearing a skin colour strapless bra. She could feel his heart beating at speed and he couldn't help but look at what lay in front of him. Gulping, his voice came out a little squeaky.

"You are cruel." 

"I play to win, Agreste." 

They pressed play again and began to battle. Each character began advancing on the other and it looked like it was going to be another tie breaker. 

One hit, then the other, then the first, and so on. Each were at a pivotal point in the game when Adrien made a bold move. Lowering his head onto Marinette's shoulder he began to speak.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?"

The brush of hot air on her shoulder jolted her out of her Mecha Strike zone and then his words almost made her pass out. She turned to look into his stunning green eyes and lost herself. Both mentally and in the game. 

Adrien kicked Marinette's character without looking at the game, knocking her out. He didn't care though, all he cared about were the bright blue eyes straight at him.

Adrien reached his hand up to stroke a stray hair behind her ear then brushed the back of his fingers down her face. His hand continued down her neck, over her bare shoulder and down her side to end on her waist. His eyes never leaving hers.

Marinette couldn't control the little bumps appearing on her skin. She shivered in anticipation, she'd never been touched this way before. 

"I win." He whispered before taking her mouth with his. There was no nice build up to this kiss. It was passionate and heavy as though they'd been pining over each other for years. Unbeknownst to them, they actually had.

Marinette moved her legs without breaking their lips so she could straddle him. He kept one hand on her hip whilst the other went up to her neck. She ran her fingers into his hair as her tongue begged for permission to meet his. Both of them groaned into the kiss as they devoured each other. Hot skin was flush against hot skin, and sweat began to form between the two unrestricted bodies.

The kiss slowed down and they pulled away, stealing tiny kisses as their breathing steadied. 

"So when do I get my date?" Adrien asked. Marinette rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Do you know how strong you are for such a tiny thing? And that stomach!" He was practically drooling as he looked over her body. She became self conscious and crossed her arms over herself.

"I work out a lot." Actually, working out to Marinette meant she ran laps round Paris roof tops, but nobody needed to know about that.

"Put your tee on, I want to show you something." He stood up and let her legs slide down to the floor, brushing her skirt straight. At the end of the day he was a gentleman, what just happened was pent up frustration. He wouldn't just do that kind of thing. Especially when they're not in a relationship, but he wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

Marinette slipped on her tee and pressed her hand to her lips. They were swollen and still tasted like Adrien. She was very tempted to just jump on him and carry on where they left off, but she was intrigued by what he wanted to show her.

Adrien pulled on his own tee over his head and ruffled his hair. They both grabbed their coats and made it out the dorm. After locking up, Adrien grabbed hold of Marinette's hand and led her down to the underground car park. 

They weren't alone in their little outing. Kagami was waiting near Adrien's car. She had to get him back. She was next in line for her families fortune but she'd only be able to receive it once she had married. Tomoe Tsurugi wanted the fortune, therefore Kagami needed to be married before she turned twenty. That only gave her a couple of years.

Her mother also informed Kagami that it had to be someone capable of upholding their family values, and Adrien was the only boy she knew of her social standing. After spending some time with him she began to grow an obsession.

Adrien was her one and only. She never cared for anyone as much as she did for him. She was completely besotted with him. When he told her he was going away to university she was disgusted at the idea, then when he broke up with her she was determined to win him back no matter what.

Kagami watched as Adrien pulled Marinette out the elevator and flung her over his shoulder. 

"Adrien! My skirt!" She was laughing and Kagami could only think what a slut this girl was to be acting so unladylike. 

"I'll put you down when you tell me I have a nice ass."

Kagami saw red. This girl was messing everything up. She had never seen her before, she must be someone he had met at university, and since when did Adrien talk like that.

"Fine! Oh mighty Adrien Agreste, fashion God, your buttocks are an absolute joy to my eyes." Adrien laughed and put her down, keeping his hands on her hips. He pulled her towards him, and her hands fell flat to his muscular chest.

"See that wasn't too hard was it?" Adrien stared into Marinette's eyes, moving forward to a steal a light kiss from the girl.

"You really are a jackass!"

"Oh back to round one are we? I thought we'd made progress." The two carried on laughing as they climbed into Adrien's car. 

Kagami looked over. She'd lost to a fan girl? Adrien must just be testing the waters, after all Kagami wouldn't give anything up to him before marriage. He obviously just wanted to sleep with her.

Why else would he kiss such a slut? Kagami thought. She was going to win him back. She just had to figure out how.

—————————————————

"Where you taking me then Mr. Agreste? Is this the date?" Marinette was holding Adrien's hand, fingers securely entwined together. 

One positive of having an automatic car, Adrien thought.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He could get used to this. Driving around with his Princess in the seat next to him. He used to think about Ladybug seated next to him, laughing with him as they made their way back from a date. Though he didn't know if that was ever going to happen. They still seemed a long way off from revealing.

Then there was Kagami. Kagami point blank refused to get in the car with him even though she knew he made zero mistakes on his driving test. They had to be driven everywhere by bodyguards. 

Adrien loved driving, it gave him additional freedom as Adrien not just as Chat Noir. 

"No this isn't the date. I've got to work on that one ... got to make it worth while if I'm only getting the one." He gave her a cheeky wink at the next red light they hit. She giggled. 

Adrien let go of her hand and pressed a fob against the front gate. Marinette was wowed by the house that sat in front of them. She knew for sure this was the Agreste's mansion, last time she had been here she'd entered through a back window and down to the basement where the butterflies and Mrs Agreste were kept.

Adrien pulled his car up in front of his house and turned off the engine. 

"We're going to have to be quiet, everyone will be asleep." He stepped out the car closing the door quietly before proceeding to open Marinette's. 

"You do realise your car has a 6.5L V12 engine right?" She claimed, with a wide smile on her face. 

The cold of the night air hit her as she stepped out the car. She followed Adrien up the stairs and into the cold, minimalistic house. She looked around the hallway and her eyes set on a portrait of a younger Adrien and Gabriel.

Adrien had changed a lot since this had been taken. He was broad now and all his features had sharpened. The only thing remaining the same were his beautiful emerald eyes. He'd also grown tremendously. She'd seen recent pictures of him and Gabriel in magazines. Adrien now towered above his father. My, was he a fine specimen of a human being. 

"Stop eyeing up my photo when you have the real deal here with you." Marinette flushed at his words and a stirring sensation went off in his stomach.

"Follow me." Adrien led her up the stairs and along the corridor. Opening a door, Marinette thought she had died and gone to heaven. Inside were reams and reams of fabric. He guided her in and shut the door behind them, flicking on the light, and igniting a roaring flame in her heart.

"I thought this might help with your designs. These are all Gabriel's new fabrics for summer. Hopefully it can give you some type of inspiration." 

Marinette looked around the room like a child in a sweet shop and Adrien couldn't get past the overwhelming feeling in his chest for making her so happy. 

He'd known this girl a week, yet it felt like forever. His heart was close to becoming healed. Half from his Lady and now half from his Princess. 

After about an hour of gushing, Adrien locked the doors behind them and both made their way back into Adrien's 'quiet' car. Neither wanted the night to end. Marinette took some courage and asked a question.

"How about we go back to yours and play one more game? I'll let you use my lucky charm." She gave him a wink. 

"You're on. Winner chooses where we both sleep for the evening. Don't worry when I win I won't suggest the same bed." Adrien replied.

"When I win I won't suggest the same dorm." And the playful banter continued all the way back to the parking lot. 

Adrien pulled into his allocated space and locked his car. Turning, he noticed a reflection in his mirror. He looked at Marinette.

"Is everything ok, Piglet?" She asked seeing the frown appear on his beautiful soft skin.

"A warning light has just appeared on my car. Here's the key to my dorm room, go and get the game loaded up while I check this out." He gave Marinette the key and she made her way up the elevator.

"Hi Adrien." Kagami walked over to him. "So who's the slut?" 

Adrien flinched at her wording.

"I don't appreciate you calling my friend that." 

"Just a friend, huh? I saw you kissing her. That's not what friends do." Kagami was getting angry. Adrien didn't want to do this now. He'd had a great evening with his friend and didn't want to spoil it.

"Listen, Kagami I don't want to do this now. We've split up, you need to move on. We were toxic to each other, it just wouldn't work." 

"At least I'm not a fan girl just trying to get in your pants!" 

"You don't even know her!" He shouts out in response before calming himself down. "Message me Kagami and we'll meet up to talk this through. Just, please, don't wait round for me." Adrien left Kagami's cold stare and made his way up to the heart melting smile from Marinette.

"Games loaded. You ready to lose?" Marinette announced as Adrien stepped over the threshold. He took his coat off and hung it up on the rack placing his hand out for her lucky charm.

"I now possess all the power I need." He picked Marinette up and dropped her on the sofa. 

They play one more tournament, this time with no cheating. Adrien wins.

"I would like to thank Miss Marinette for allowing me to use her lucky charm." He takes a bow and she hits him with a cushion.

"Keep it. It looks good on you. Ok then winner, where am I sleeping?" 

"In my bed ..." Adrien started. 

"What?" Marinette squealed with her eyes wide open.

"Not with me! I'm going to sleep out on the couch." 

"That I can do. Well good night then. I've really enjoyed myself." Marinette gave Adrien a hug. She was so tiny his arms almost wrapped round her twice.

"Me too." Adrien kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Mari." He lets go and she leaves for where he indicated his room was. 

"Good night, Adrien." 

She walked into his room and closed the door behind her. 

Adrien collapsed on the couch looking at the lucky charm bracelet. 

"Lucky charm." He shook his head and laughed to himself. He'd met an everyday Ladybug. 

Pulling out a blanket and wrapping it around him, he fell asleep entering dreams centred on girls with midnight hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all enjoying this story, it’s so much fun to write a cool, calm and confident Marinette.


	12. Tikki and Plagg Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what happens when our two favourite Kwami’s meet again.

Once their holders were asleep they headed towards each other.

"SugarCube! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Plagg. Meet me in the kitchen." 

Tikki zoomed towards the kitchen over a sleeping Adrien. She'd met Adrien a couple of time's before, and she knew Plagg spoke very highly of him.

Plagg was waiting for Tikki to come and join him. He directed her to a cupboard above the microwave, this was his second home. His very cheesy home.

"Can you believe it? It's finally happening! It's so romantic." Tikki gushed to Plagg.

"Romantic? They were topless licking each other! How is that romantic?" Plagg was disgusted by humans behaviour. He didn't understand why they preferred each other to cheese.

"Plagg, you know it'll all get easier now. They're both besotted with each other." 

"Do you think it'll transform them? Do you think they're strong enough for it? They're just kids still Tikki, they've only known each other for a week."

"Plagg, they've known each other for four years and they're getting too close now. One is about to figure the other out." Tikki couldn't contain her excitement.

"The boys already figured out she was the girl at the ball." Plagg said smugly.

"Really? That all makes sense. She still doesn't have a clue. She's obsessing over Adrien, Chat and now this new guy. I can't believe they've both fell in love with each other three different ways." 

"I love cheese three ways; old, new and fondue." Plagg flicked a piece of cheese into his mouth. 

"Yuk! I'm going back to Mari. She's got cookies." Tikki went to fly away when Plagg called her back.

"SugarCube! I'm glad we're almost there. I've missed you." Plagg was genuinely glad he would soon be reunited with Tikki.

"You too, you stinky sock!" And with that she flew back and snuggled in next to her holder.


	13. Fairytale Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami returns with a new plan as Marinette begins to look into fairytales.

Adrien woke up with cramp in his legs, then he remembered he'd spent the night on the couch, which was at least a foot too short for him. Quietly, he got up and made his way to the bathroom completing his morning routine. 

He'd just got out the shower when someone knocked at the dorms door. Expecting it to be Nino without his keys, he walked out into the living area and opened the door. Kagami stood there in a very provocative outfit. 

Adrien wasn't one that went for that kind of thing. Being a model for so many years meant he'd seen many women in skimpy outfits and it just didn't sit well with him. 

"What are you doing here, Kagami?" Adrien sighed, holding his towel with one hand and ruffing his hair up with the other. 

A couple of girls walked past on their way to the elevator and their eyes shot our their heads. They stopped just after Adrien's door and began talking in hushed voices.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and face the other way." Kagami turned on them menacingly.

"Kagami, just get inside. Now!"

Adrien moved out the way and let Kagami through the door. She sat down and crossed her legs over revealing the lace trim of black stockings. 

Adrien groaned internally. If Marinette came out now she'd think he was a complete player. He'd just broken down some of the walls between them, he couldn't afford for them to go back up. Luckily, for him Plagg had a plan.

Plagg had already told Tikki all about Kagami. He phased through the wall to get Tikki to wake up Marinette, she needed to hear the exchange. Plagg didn't trust Kagami, or what she was capable of doing.

"Marinette, it's time to wake up. Adrien's not going to want to stay out there all day. He needs to get dressed." Tikki spoke calmly into Marinette's ear.

"Just five more ..." the sound of a girl talking sent Marinette straight on alert. That's not Nino or Alya, so who is it? 

She climbed out of Adrien's bed and made her way to his door. She could hear Adrien talking and then the other voice, who did not sound happy.

"You don't get it do you, Adrien. You can't just break up with me and expect me to go without a fight. We don't lose in my family. We're winners!" 

"Kagami, I'm sorry. I really am. But this just didn't work. I can't be made to follow dating schedules and not do the things I enjoy. We're different but not in a good way. You won't let me drive, you won't let me play video games ..."

"That's because video games are for children and people below our stature. We are both higher class Adrien, we can help each other reach the top. Just think of all the power and money." 

Who was this girl, Marinette thought. You don't treat the people you love like that. She was tempted to go out there until she heard what came next, it made her blood run cold.

"That girl you've been trying to sleep with is nothing but a fame snatching whore. Did you know what she did to Luka Couffaine? I bet you didn't know that hit song of his was about that piece of trash whose now hanging off you."

This girl had researched her, how did she even know her name. Tikki came and hugged Marinette's face. She didn't get upset a lot, she was a strong girl, but knowing someone had intentional gone out to find information about her made her feel queasy.

"Get out!" Marinette could hear the hate roll off Adrien's tongue in two words.

He was struggling to hold it together. How dare she speak about Marinette that way.

"That girl, as you call her, is brave, strong and determined. I've never met anyone like her before in my life, and if you think I'm going to let you talk about her that way you have no idea of the type of person I actually am. Now get out of my room before I call the police and have you arrested for harassment."

Marinette did a quick fist bump with Tikki. Adrien was something else. Nothing like what she first thought at all. She felt light headed with joy. The way he just spoke was just like how Chat Noir would defend Ladybug, she'd longed for this type of relationship in her 'real life'.

Adrien walked to the door and opened it.

"Come near me or Marinette again, and you'll be hearing from my lawyers. Understand?"

Kagami huffed as she walked towards the door. Just as she got level with Adrien she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. A camera flash went off in the hallway. He pushed Kagami out and slammed his door.

Kagami made her way over to the photographer to check he'd got the picture and then paid him for his time. Adrien would regret this. He was hers and only hers.

Adrien grabbed some sweats that were left in the dryer. He pulled them on and then collapsed on the couch and sighed. He picked up his phone to text his Princess, she must be awake by now.

_You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide _

Marinette heard her phone vibrate and picked it up. 

"Oh, so now we're on to soundtracks."

She quickly typed a text back.

_You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through _

Giggling to herself she locked her phone and moved in-front of Adrien's mirror preparing to leave his room. Her attention was pulled when she heard a humming outside the room.

Adrien was either a fan of 'The Greatest Showman' or ... she could hear her heart beating in her ears as she considered what this could mean.

"Tikki," she whispered. "Is he? Is Adrien?" Tikki looks around sheepishly. "Oh my, he is! Did you know?" Tikki nods.

"I just ... I," Marinette touched her lips, she was the girl that he cheated on his ex-girlfriend with. Her Prince was Adrien Agreste, 'The Adrien Agreste', who's bed she slept in last night, who she's now made out with multiple times, who is her muse for her Gabriel challenge. Her face turned a shade of beetroot. This was not like her at all.

She fell backwards into a cupboard and the door sprang open. Onto her lap fell a Ladybug doll and a cat mask? She squealed and placed her hand over her mouth. Not only was Adrien hitting on Marinette as Marinette, but also as the girl from the ball and her alter ego! She'd managed to get his attention three ways.

A reminder notification sounded on her phone. She was due at her parents bakery in an hour. Damn, she was going to be late again. Quickly, pushing the Ladybug doll and mask into the cupboard, she closed the door and gathered up her things.

Marinette came rushing out the bedroom and slammed straight into Adrien. 

"Adrien, I'm really sorry, I've got to go." 

Adrien looked shocked and quite sad. 

"Oh ok. I hope it wasn't anything I did." 

"No, no of course not. I've got to be at my parents in an hour." She stretched up onto her toes and kissed him. Her arm snaked up to his neck and his arms wrapped round her waist, the kiss got deeper. She let out a groan, pulling her back to reality.

"Nope, I haven't got time." She sped towards the door, before running back to Adrien again and giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you soon." 

She ran out the door, closing it behind her. Adrien stood staring at it as Plagg zoomed out of his hiding place.

"She's a little weird, but I like her." 

"I like her too, Plagg. As much as I like Ladybug. What am I going to do?" 

"I'm sure you'll be ok, kid. Why don't you speak to Ladybug next time you see her? She usually has the right things to say." 

Adrien sighed and walked to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He'd been at university just over a week and his life had flipped upside down. 

He knew he was falling for Marinette, but he couldn't help feeling like he was betraying Ladybug. With Kagami it was different, his heart wasn't there. But Marinette had not only embedded into his heart, she was now slowly stealing it.

—————————————————

After a long day helping out her parents, Marinette needed some alone time. So much had happened over the past week she needed to reclaim some time for herself. 

After a quick catch up with Alya, and spending most of the time claiming her innocence about her time with Adrien, she made her way into her bedroom and locked the door.

Now she knew Adrien, she had to help him. She pulled out her Guardians books as Tikki came to sit by her.

"There's got to be something in here Tikki, he's been through so much." Marinette continued to flick through the pages. 

"I don't know, Marinette, nothing like this has ever happened before." Tikki looks at her chosen unsure what to say.

"She was put in that coma by a Miraculous, there's got to be a way to heal her out of it." 

Marinette transformed and pulled out her yo-yo. She pulled up Nathalie's contact information and sent a message.

_Coming over to see Mrs Agreste, please can you leave the window open. LB._

Opening her own window she crept off into the night. She still loved this freedom even after four years, she loved being a superhero and she loved being part of a team. She didn't care about the admiration, she just wanted to help.

She arrived at the Agreste Mansion and jumped through the window Nathalie had left open for her. 

"Hello, Ladybug. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Miss Sancoeur. How are you doing?" 

"Not too bad. Gabriel's back to being more sociable and more of a father to Adrien so things are getting brighter."

"Where does he think his wife is?" I ask.

Nathalie let out a sigh.

"He can't even remember he has a wife. He believes he has amnesia, so at least we can play that card with him for a while." She dropped onto a nearby chair looking defeated. "I don't know what to do anymore, Ladybug. The more I think about the whole situation the more of a mess it becomes." 

"I understand that. You love him it's obvious. I just don't want to hurt you if I manage to bring Émilie back."

"Please try, I need the family to be happy, even if it means without me. Gabriel and Adrien are my world." 

Ladybug nodded at Nathalie and they made their way towards Gabriel's study where the elevator to Émilie is situated. They stopped outside the door as they heard two male voices speaking. Ladybug knew who they were immediately, Gabriel and Adrien.

"I told you I didn't want any of your shenanigans plastered all over the media."

"I had just finished showering and I thought it was Nino. I told her to leave ... she jumped on me." Adrien explained.

"You do remember, I have a deal with her mother. If this continues, I can see the deal going downhill."

"Father, we need to do something about this. I can't help out anymore. I like someone else." 

Ladybug's heart flew into her throat, and butterflies flew round her stomach like crazy. 

Was he talking about me? She thought to herself. She heard Gabriel sigh.

"What does Kagami want from you?" Gabriel asked, hand on head. 

"She mentioned something about power and money. I don't want power and I definitely don't need money. Isn't there someone else we can guide her towards? She deserves to be happy, just not with me."

Gabriel sat in his chair and Adrien paced the room. Both deep in thought at how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Félix!" Gabriel says. 

"Félix." Adrien nodded, "that could work. I think they would get along great." 

"I'll give your Aunt a call and see if she can send him over for a month to do some work for me. I could get the two of you doing a model shoot actually?"

"Yes father." Adrien went to walk out the door.

"Adrien, before you go." He turned back to face his father. "This girl ... she wouldn't happen to be a design student would she?" 

"How did you ...?" Adrien tried to reply but was cut off.

"Just don't rush into anything, son. I trust you, but I don't want to see you hurt. You may want to contact Miss Dupain-Cheng about pictures she might find online this evening."

Adrien was completely dumbfounded, how did his father know? Walking out the door in the world of his own he missed the double love of his life sitting on the steps looking just as perplexed as he was. 

Shaking herself out of it Nathalie went in to tell Gabriel his food was ready. The two walked into the dining hall as Ladybug slipped into the office and to the secret lair. She was looking for anything that could help.

As she walked over towards the glass coffin she felt like she was being pulled into a fairytale.

_Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break._

Ladybug found it silly she was sitting reciting rhymes from Disney films but something seemed so real about it all. Had Gabriel kissed his wife? Was that true love? Or perhaps if Adrien kissed her? Did the peacock Miraculous, which she'd been wearing, have a soul mate like the Ladybug? 

She felt like she'd made a break through, she needed to talk to Chat. She was going to research fairytales, myths and legends. She was going to go full throttle down this route, everything else could wait.


	14. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance continues, lots of fluff included.

"Is Marinette here?" Adrien was standing outside Alya and Marinette's dorm. 

"Yes, she's in her room." Alya answered curiously.

"Could I speak to her, please?"

"Come in, I'll see if she's awake." Adrien followed Alya's lead and entered their dorm, it's the first time he'd been there and he could tell the girls were taking a lot better care of their place then himself and Nino.

Alya knocked on Marinette's door just as Marinette dropped in through her window. She quietly whispers her de-tranformation phase and walks towards the door. Opening in slightly, Marinette can see Alya standing there.

"You ok, Alya?"

"Adrien's here to see you."

Marinette left her room and her eyes met the glorious green of his. She gestured towards the couch and they both sat opposite each other, yet to speak a word. Alya was quite sure she didn't want to be any part of this so made her way back to her room.

As soon as they heard Alya's door close they pounced onto each other, lips locking and hands exploring. It was a combination of hunger, fire and passion.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Where are my manners?" Marinette smirked, "would you like a drink?"

Adrien settled back, his heart racing. This girl could not be good for his health.

"No, I'm good, thank you. This is only a quick visit." 

"Oh ok." Marinette tried to not sound disappointed, but it didn't work.

"It's not that I don't want a long visit, it's just I need to get some work done for class tomorrow." His heart broke at the look on her face. He placed a hand under her chin and feathered light kisses on her lips.

She sighed and smiled. 

"So what can I do for you, Agreste?" She said sitting back.

"There's lots you could do for me, but that's not why I'm here."

"You jerk!" She slapped him on the thigh. He'd never enjoyed being slapped so much, the connection made his whole body tingle.

Adrien sighed and pulled out his phone bringing up a news article. 

"You're going to see this in a lot of press coverage over the next few days," he said handing her his phone, she looked down and saw Adrien in his towel kissing a girl. Well the girl was kissing Adrien, Adrien didn't look happy about it. Marinette handed the phone back to Adrien and looked him in the eyes.

"Kagami?" Marinette asked. 

"Yes, how did you know?" 

"I heard your conversation whilst I was in your bedroom. I understand she's manipulating you to get back together. Perhaps for the next week or so, we lay low, whatever this is between us. I'm guessing the paparazzi are going to be swarming the campus."

Adrien nodded but Marinette could tell he wasn't happy about the arrangement. It came at a perfect time for her though, it'll give her chance to work with no distractions. 

"Chin up, Adrien. All it means is stolen kisses in the fabric room. I need you for a fitting next week by the way." 

"If you want to see me naked you don't need to make excuses for fittings, you know. I'd gladly volunteer for you." Adrien wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette laughed whole heartedly. Adrien felt the stress evaporate from his body, this girl was perfect.

"Now, Mr Agreste, I have work to do, as do you. So let's have a quick make out session and then you need to leave."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." He jolted back in surprise, oh no! He let it slip.

"Don't look so worried my Prince. You gave yourself away singing The Greatest Showman this morning." He picked up a pillow and smacked her with it. 

"At least I don't need to make up an excuse to get your number now." He claimed.

"And I can finally use our picture as my phones wallpaper." She sighed dreamily gaining a laugh from Adrien.

He pinned her down to the sofa and let his lips do all the talking. Marinette slid her hands under Adrien's top and felt his amazing definition as her fingers travelled around. The sound of someone coughing pulled them apart. 

They both sat up straight and smoothed down their clothes. 

"Sorry to interrupt but my boyfriends having a freak out about all the cameras outside his dorm room. Apparently he thought it was me knocking at the door and opened it in his under pants."

After a moment of shocked silence they all started laughing. 

"Duty calls." Adrien stood up pulling Marinette with him for one last kiss. She walked him to the door.

"Text me." She stated.

"Of course." He replied, and with that he was gone. 

"Innocent, my arse!" Alya scoffed as she made her way back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Marinette walked back to her room, to be greeted by Tikki flying to hug her cheek. 

"Are you in love, Marinette?" The sweet kwami asked. 

"I'm getting there, Tikki." The two giggled as Marinette pulled out her laptop. It's time to research fairytales.

———————————————————

The week flies by and Adrien and Marinette had only really kept in contact via text and video calls. 

Adrien had been working and studying, along with media control meetings about the whole Kagami situation. Marinette was working on the trousers for her design and continuing her fairytale and myth research. 

Adrien came for a fitting on Friday but unfortunately it had to remain as professional as possible. Gabriel had sent Nathalie in. Both Adrien and Marinette came to the conclusion that he was spying.

Nathalie came with Marinette to watch her do her first fitting on Adrien. It couldn't have been more awkward. As Marinette was checking the inside seem of Adrien's trousers she was greeted by an element not included in his measurements. She stood up and grabbed her tape measure. 

Walking to stand behind him she dragged the tape across his shoulders and leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

"Pull yourself together, or I swear I'm going to stab you with a pin." 

Adrien gulped knowing full well she would actually do it. That night consisted of a lot of text messages, and even gifts sent to her dorm room. Marinette really thought this guy had more money than sense. 

She climbed into bed, Tikki beside her and sent him one last message before falling asleep.

_Turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image. His face will make the heavens so beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the garish sun._

Adrien fell asleep with a smile on his face ready to see his Princess the next day. Life really was sweet.


	15. Dare Day Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next university challenge.

_One day, multiple teams, do you dare?_

Alya read the message out as they all sat in the girls dorm. Marinette sat between Adrien and Nino on the couch as Alya marched around the room reading the challenge. Marinette felt so tiny compared to the two boys either side of her. Nino wasn't built like Adrien but he was still almost six foot tall, dwarfing her height of only five foot one.

_Each text contains a two-part dare. Each dare is worth a certain number of points. You do the dare; you send proof of it to us with a photo or video. At midnight, time's up. We meet back at the student union and declare the winner._

"Why did I let you sign us up for this, Alya?" Marinette sighed.

"Come on, Marinette! It's going to be fun!" Nino seemed far to enthusiastic about it. 

Everyone was silenced by the sudden sound leaving Alya's phone. 

"Here we go." Adrien exclaims leaning forward curious what their first dare will be. 

_Part one: Go to the zoo_

_Part two: Get into a cage_

"Ha!" Marinette laughed. "Alya you've already done that!"

"Wait ... so has Nino." Adrien states. Nino looks at Alya as she stared open mouthed back.

"You're my animan hook up!" Nino and Alya declared to each other. They ran into each other's arms and kissed passionately.

"Guys, there will be time for that later. Right now we've got a dare to complete." Adrien stood up and pulled Marinette to her feet. "Let's go and get you two lovebirds to reminisce about your first date in a gorilla cage."

"How did you know what animal cage it was? You weren't even there?" Nino was curious. Adrien had forgotten he was only there as Chat Noir, not Adrien. 

"Lucky guess?" He shrugged. Nino let it go and they walked out the door, the girls followed but something wasn't sitting right with Marinette. Alya didn't even know what the enclosure was, they'd spoke about it many times. The only people who knew were her and her partner in crime, Chat Noir.

She began to replay the ball in her mind; the mask, the cat puns, the confidence, he'd called her "m'lady". Being drawn to Adrien like a magnet, everything feeling overpowered with emotion when they touched or kissed. Two halves of a whole, soul mates, made for each other ... her head began to spin and she felt dizzy. 

"Mari? Mari ... are you ok?" Adrien came to her side. She looked up and all she could see was Chat's eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get a drink of water and I'll meet you at the car." She squeaked out.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you." Adrien looked concerned.

"No, Adrien go honestly. I'll only be a couple of minutes." She watched the elevator doors close and went back into the dorm and shut the door. Tikki flew straight to her chosen, she knew what had just happened.

"Marinette, you need to calm down and breathe." Looking at her kwami, Marinette mirrored Tikki's actions by breathing in and out.

She headed over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Shutting the door she lent back against it.

"It makes so much sense, yet I'm still really confused." 

"Marinette, it's ok! This is how it happens and it's so nice to finally see it happen to you. You know you're my favourite Ladybug."

"So what happens now, Tikki? Do I tell him?" 

"No, no, no! The magic of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous is that when they're truly in love with both sides; their souls begin to entangle, the magic fades and you can see the person for who they truly are. You just need to wait now for Adrien to drop his walls and let you in. He's been through a lot Marinette, it could take sometime."

"I understand that and I don't mind waiting. It's just unbelievable. So let me get this straight because I'm now falling in love with both Adrien and Chat I can see past the disguise? So I didn't need to wear the glasses because no one would have actually known Ladybug was me?" Marinette's phone began to ring, it was Alya. "I'm coming." She answered then shut the phone off. 

"Well, Tikki, life's about to get a lot more interesting." And with that she exited the room.

——————————————————

They made their way into the zoo and took a picture of the four of them under the entrance sign. Part one, complete. Part two might cause more of an issue.

Adrien walked alongside Marinette and grabbed her hand in his.

"Adrien, we can't do that here. It's too public." Adrien sighed and lets go. She was right of course, but he didn't like it.

"I just want to touch you. I can't seem to keep my hands to myself when you're around."

"Tell me about it." Replied Marinette. Knowing full too well why he felt that way. 

"Oh, wow! Is that Adrien Agreste?" There was a squeal, and girls began to run over. Marinette found it hilarious how uncomfortable Adrien looked and he scolded at her for laughing. The commotion must have caused some issues as two members of staff came over to check Adrien was ok and told the girls to move on.

"Nathaniel?" Marinette asked.

"Oh wow, Mare! How are you?" She ran to the red head and gave him a hug. 

"It's so good to see you." Adrien looked between the two. There was something oddly familiar about the pairing but he couldn't quite place it.

"Are you working here?" Marinette asked the red head. His attention was diverted by a loud scream coming from Alya. She bounced forward and wrapped her arms around the lanky male. 

"Nathaniel, it's so good to see you! How's Marc?" 

"He's good. We've just moved in together actually." His cheeks matched the colour of his hair. 

"Really?" Marinette replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "I expect an invitation to the wedding." The girls laughed with Nathaniel as Adrien and Nino just stared at each other.

"This is Nino and Adrien," Alya announced, "we're doing a freshman year challenge for FUA, we need to get into an animal cage. Do you think you could help us?" 

"Sure, but on one condition," Nathaniel says, "I get a picture with Adrien. My boyfriend will be so jealous, your on his list." Adrien's took this on his chin, he was used to it. 

Marinette looked at him admiringly as he smiled for the photo arm around Nathaniel's shoulder. Nathaniel put his arm around Adrien's waist.

"Hey back off Nate, he's mine." She winked at the boys and they laughed joyously.

"I always knew Mare had good taste." Nathaniel announced. 

"Of course I have. I got you and Marc together remember!" She playfully shoved him in the shoulder.

Nathaniel led them to an empty gorilla cage and let them all in, taking the picture for them.

"Awwww, just like old times." Nino sighed wrapping an arm around Alya's shoulders. The two started making out, and Marinette and Adrien left them to it. 

"It's been great to meet you Nathaniel. Perhaps we can all get together sometime and you can tell me some embarrassing stories about this one." Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulders. She smiled at the sentiment. He wanted to know about her and her friends, it made her heart melt. She was well and truly falling in love.

"That would be amazing. Have you still got my number?" 

"Of course," Marinette replied, "I'll drop you a message sometime soon. Say hi to Marc for me." 

Alya and Nino finally made their way to the others and the sent in the photographs ready for the next dare. 

Adrien spotted a quiet, hidden spot behind the enclosure they were just locked in.

"Hey, Mari. Come have a look at this!" 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tight space. He picked her up and backed her against the wall, his lips locking onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs round his waist pulling him in deeper to her. She needed his kisses more than she needed air, and the way he was kissing back she believed he'd agree.

"Adrien? Marinette? We've got the next dare!" 

Adrien let Marinette's legs slide to the floor but refused to let go yet. Breathing heavily, he let out a laugh.

"I wish we could stay here. I need your lips like I need to breathe." Once again their thoughts were entwined.

They walked back from their hide out and joined Nino and Alya. What neither of them knew was that Marinette's bag now contained  
two kwami's instead of one.

Alya pulled up the message and read allowed.

_Part One - Go to Musée Grévin and take a picture of a statue that looks like you._

_Part Two - Steal a body part from one of the statues._


	16. Dare Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare Day Part 2, what awkward situation will they get into next?

They walked into Musée Grévin and once again thanks to the powers of Adrien Agreste they were escorted through a back entrance and straight into the museum. 

Adrien explained to Veronique, the manager of the museum, their challenge. Being as helpful as possible for Adrien she tells the group she'll see what spares they have in the back. Adrien always had to have spare parts made as fans kept stealing them, so now they have just have multiple. 

"Guys, this will be quicker if she split up. I know they have a Lady Wifi statue here so I can take a picture with that. Nino, you kind of look like Bubbler so we'll take your picture there. Adrien, take yours with ... Adrien and then we'll see if we can find one for Marinette." Alya delegates the plan to the others and wonders off with Nino. 

"I'm just going to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute." Marinette wondered off and Adrien came up with a plan.

"Hey kid, what you doing?"

"Playing a prank," Adrien replied. He froze like a statue and waited for Marinette to return. 

Marinette walked out and noticed the wax statue of Adrien. She can't remember seeing it before.

"Wow! It looks so real! The wax is nearly as hot as skin! It even smells exactly like him! Oh, beautiful statue of Adrien, your wax is so soft, your yak hair is silky, your eyes are so green! Oh, shall I be a statue, too? Everything would be so much easier. Why haven't we been molded together in the plaster of destiny? — marble to marble, wax lips against wax lips, entwined for eternity."

He lunges forward, dipping her down and lands a passionate kiss on her lips. 

"Eternity sounds perfect!"

Marinette squealed and smacked his bicep. 

"You scared me, you jackass!" He kissed her again and she melted into him. "Perhaps eternity could be good." They smiled at each other as Veronica returned.

"Here you go Adrien, one of your hands."

"Thank you Veronique, I'll come back with it as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Adrien, we have thirty-five." She turned and walked away.

"Thirty-five Adrien Agreste hands! That's every girls dream." Adrien's mouth dropped open and Marinette found it hilarious.

"Come on, we need to get pictures." 

Marinette found Adrien's statue and took the picture. He was only fourteen when he had it created so it lacked a lot of the masculinity the older Adrien had. She remember him looking like that when he first became Chat. She smiled to herself at the memory of their first meeting. She'd crashed right into him and suspended them upside down about 20 feet in the air.

Adrien was looking to see which figure Marinette could have a picture with, then he had an idea.

"Ladybug!" He cried.

"Uh?" Marinette thought her heart was about to explode, had he worked it out?

"You can take your picture with Ladybug?" Adrien announced.

"What? Why?" 

"You have the same colour hair and eyes." 

They walked into the Miraculous display to see Nino flirting with Alya's statue. She rolled her eyes in greeting to the others.

"Nino," Adrien put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "What you are doing is weird?"

"But she's so hot!" Nino exclaimed.

"She's also standing right next to you." Adrien said, directing his gaze to Alya.

"That's you?" He looked shocked as his face met Alya's. "How did you know Adrien?" Nino questioned.

"Simple, it looks exactly like her." 

And he'd fought her before, Marinette thought.

"I thought we could take a picture of Mari with Ladybug. They've got the same colour hair and eyes."

The wax model was created when they were kids and she wore her trademark pig tails. Since then she's grown her hair out and has been constantly putting it in different styles. The real Ladybug, now always sported a high ponytail. 

Marinette stood near Ladybug and pulled the same pose. Arms out to either side and smirk on her face. They all laughed.

"Good try Mari, but I don't think you're quite a Ladybug." Alya exclaims. Marinette laughed in relief until she noticed something unusual about Adrien. He's looking at her and then the statue, then her again. He shakes his head and gives the hand to Alya. 

"Pictures sent. Now let's wait for the next dare."

They wondered around the museum taking pictures of each other in front of their favourite actors and musicians. 

"Marinette, get in front of Jagged Stone. You can send the picture to him, he'll love it." 

Marinette blushed.

"Do you ... do you know Jagged Stone?" Nino asked, completely in awe.

"Know him! The guy dotes on my girl here." 

"No way!" Adrien exclaims, "I love Jagged Stone. I had a copy of his Rock Giant cover made into a poster. That cover was incredible!"

"Well you should get Mari to sign it, she designed it." Alya points to Marinette, who answers with a ferocious blush. 

"Guilty." Marinette said, rising one hand. Then quickly looking at the floor. As the other two took pictures with Jagged and his pet crocodile, Fang, Adrien whispered softly into Marinette's ear.

"You really are incredible, Mari." Her breath hitched in her throat as the sound of a text broke them apart.

Alya pulled out her phone and looked at the next dare.

_Part One - Have a meal at the Bourgeois Hotel  
Part Two - Dine and Dash_

"I don't think I can do that." Nino exclaimed looking slightly paled by the thought. 

"Well perhaps we go for the meal and then see what happens next?" Adrien said. "At least we'll get one point for it."

They hotel is close to the museum so they walked instead of keep moving the car around. 

"Awwww Mr Agreste, welcome to The Bourgeois Hotel. What can we do for you today?" A member of staff on the door sprung to Adrien's side.

"I'm starting to think this is cheating." Marinette stated to Nino. 

"Not cheating, Marinette, just luck." Nino responded.

Alya was up front with Adrien, as Marinette followed alongside Nino. 

"Mari?" Marinette's head snapped to the side and her eyes came in contact with a pair of ice blues.

"Hey Luka." She exclaimed as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I just had a meeting with Bob Roth." Luka said with a shy smile.

"Oh Luka, that's incredible. I'm so proud of you." She gave him another hug before they actioned their goodbyes by kissing both cheeks.

Adrien knew it was a French custom, but the cat possessiveness was raging through him. She was his! No one else's! What didn't help was Kagami's words running through his mind. 

_Did you know what she did to Luka Couffaine?_

He'd known Luka for a while yet he'd never mentioned Marinette. They were guided to a table and seated. Nino took a selfie of them on Alya's phone and sent it to the game makers.

Adrien was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Can I speak to you for a minute ... outside ... or somewhere?" Marinette nodded and then followed him out into the courtyard. As it was starting to reach November not many people were making the most of the beautiful garden.

Adrien took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Kagami told me that you and Luka were or could have been a couple?"

Marinette was shocked, she remembered the whole conversation but she didn't think it would have phased Adrien. She thought what was between them was deeper than that, and she hoped he had more respect than to just believe his ex.

"She said something about his 'She never was mine' single being about, well ... you?" Adrien stumbled out the sentence. He felt as awkward as hell.

"And what if it was?" Marinette asked. She really couldn't have this conversation with him right now. It wasn't the time.

"Is it true? About being in love with another? I mean it's not like we're dating but I would like to know ..." he trailed off. 

"It was, yes. No one knew about him and he didn't know and still doesn't know."

"So you still like this other guy?"

"Lets just say things are a bit complex at the moment." Marinette replied.

"Complex? Or complicated?" Adrien asked, he was kicking himself now. Why did he think he needed to start this conversation, he knew he didn't deal well with confrontation. Keeping his cool was always a challenge.

"Look Adrien, I'm not getting into this at the moment. It's not the time nor the place. Tell Alya I'm not feeling too well. I'm going back to the dorm." 

With that Marinette turned on her feet and exited the building. Adrien was stumped. 

I've blew it, he thought to himself. Before heading inside and making some good excuses. 

—————————————————

When Marinette checked her phone she had 16 missed calls and 10 texts from Adrien. 

"At least answer him," Tikki cried.

"I can't," replied Marinette, "I'm going to end up spilling it all out to him. Imagine how he'd react ..." she stood up to play the two characters.

"Adrien, the guy I'm in love with in the song is you. Me? But you didn't even know me then. Surprise, I'm your crime fighting partner who you also love. So let's get married, have three kids, a hamster and a dog." Marinette collapsed on the bed. 

"Ok, I get your point." Responded Tikki.

"Ok Tikki, thinking heads on. We need a plan for tomorrow."


	17. Tales of Tikki and Plagg: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two kwami’s are having a quick chat haha up about the change in recent events.

Plagg flew into Marinette's bag to converse with Tikki.

"She's figured it out." Tikki was filling in Plagg from what happened earlier.

"You mean the veils finally dropped from one of them. How did she take it?" 

"Really well. Is he getting any closer?" Asked Tikki.

"The love is almost there for her as Marinette, not sure how the Ladybug love is. I suppose we'll see tomorrow."

"Don't try and do anything Plagg, he's been through so much. This could tip him over the edge and onto the dark side."

"Tikki, this isn't Star Wars. Get a grip on yourself." Plagg glared at her.

"Plagg, I know you're not a romantic but I can tell you want happiness for your chosen."

"Adrien's a great guy, she'll look after him." Before he could show any emotion he bid farewell to Tikki. "There's some cheese waiting for me in Adrien's pocket, I'm off. You know where I am if you need me Sugar Cube."


	18. Love is All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir discuss his dilemma before he heads back to talk to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reads, comments and kudos. I’ve uploaded two chapters as a thank you for helping me hit 2K reads.

Ladybug was pacing backwards and forwards on the Eiffel Tower waiting for Chat. She'd been thinking non-stop about the predicament they were now in.

As Marinette, she hadn't replied to Adrien since their discussion yesterday. She'd also actively avoided Alya and Nino. 

She heard the sound of steal toed boots hit the metal behind her.

Come on Marinette, you can do this. She gave herself a mental pep talk and turned around. He looked awful and it was all her fault. Dry tear streaks ran down his face and he looked so pale. She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Kitty, oh sweet kitty, what's wrong?" 

He collapsed onto the floor taking her with him. She'd never felt so awful in her life. She needed to fix this and fast. After about ten minutes he began to speak.

"I've lost one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"What do you mean? Has someone died?" She asked.

"I've fell for a girl and I've messed up badly. Ladybug, I need your help, I don't know who else to talk to." His voice was broken with sobs as he spoke.

Ladybug pulled out of Chat's arms and held his hands as she spoke.

"Woah! Slow down kitty. How have you messed up?" Now she was confused. Why was he feeling like he'd messed up? She's the one that had. 

"I called her out on something I had no right to. I was being possessive and jealous, and selfish." He looked out at Paris, thinking about everything he'd done to screw this up with Marinette, not realising his Princess was about to help him out of this predicament.

"Have you spoken to her since?"

"I've tried but she won't answer any of my calls or texts." He said.

"Sounds like she just needs some time to get her head together, or she's waiting for you to cool down first? What did you actually do chaton?"

"She has friend that is a musician and she was kind of his muse, which is understandable she's beautiful. The song he wrote about her spoke about her being in love with someone else, when I asked her about it she said it's true. She didn't even try to deny it. I want to be with her but I can't be second choice, I can't have someone else leave me." He was exasperated by the situation he'd found himself in. He needed Marinette so much it hurt.

"Chat? How do you feel about me?" Chat Noir looked up confused at Ladybug. 

"You know I love you, m'lady." 

"What's the difference between you and her? It sounds like the same situation." Come on Kitty take the bait, she thought.

"I never thought about that. Do you think I was out of line with her?"

"No, I don't. Do you think she might be having issues with it all too? Loving this other person and then suddenly you come along and sweep her off her feet. She needs to hold onto her stability as much as you do." 

Chat stopped crying and looked determined.

"You're right LB. I can't give up. I've got to show her I'm worth taking the chance on."

"And if it doesn't work out with her, I'll still be here for you." She gave him a wink.

"Thank you Bugaboo." He gave her a big hug. "How about you? How's things for you?"

"Not too dissimilar to you, Chat." 

"You mean there's a guy?" A prang of jealousy shot through Chat.

"Don't worry Chat, you're still my favourite." Ladybug giggled and gave him a tickle under his chin. "I've got to head off, lots of work to get done. I'll see you soon, Kitty and remember she's struggling too. Go and speak to her. Bug out."

Ladybug flew back to her room and quickly dropped her transformation. Luckily, she was faster than Chat and left before him. She thought she had about a minute until he turned up at her door. Sixty seconds later she heard a knock.

Marinette opened the door and as predicted Adrien stood there. 

"Hi." Marinette said opening the door.

"Hi." Adrien replied, standing with his hands in his pockets. He looked shy and lacking in confidence. Marinette just wanted to jump into his arms but was containing herself. She had to play this correctly. 

"Come in," Marinette moved aside to let Adrien in, "I'm guessing you know Alya's at yours?" 

"I didn't actually. I was just out with a friend." Adrien responded not knowing what to do with himself.

"Oh ok. Would you like a drink?" She went to the fridge and got out two waters. Bringing them back to the couch. She knew Adrien only drank water or coffee.

"Take a seat. So did you have fun with your friend?" Marinette signalled for him to sit on their sofa.

"Yeah it was nice to see her again." Adrien shrugged.

"Her? Oh ok."

"No, it's nothing like that. I ... I need to say sorry for earlier. I just really like you and I'm overly protective of my heart with everything that's happened in the past so I tend to push those who get too close away." Adrien was rambling wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. He seemed shocked by her touch. He didn't know what to do. She shuffled closer and put her head on his shoulder.

"I've never been in a relationship. I don't know how to handle everything, but I'd like to try and get there with you. Let's just take our time, slow it down a bit." She said to Adrien.

"That sounds great." He agreed. Happy that she wasn't kicking him out the dorm room.

"I'm not going anywhere, Adrien. I'm enjoying my time with you and I want to see where it goes." 

Adrien felt his heart swell. She really did know what to say. Just like his lady. He used his opposite hand to stroke her face and tilt it towards his. 

"I want to see where this goes too. So using my last question; can we please try again?"

"You just wasted a question there, Agreste." She pushed up placing her lips onto his. It didn't take him long to respond and start pushing back. Each set of mouths fighting for domination over the other. Marinette pushed Adrien back and climbed onto his lap, pulling his head towards her, she deepened the kiss. 

"Ok, I said take it slow and this is not slow." Marinette climbed off him as she spoke. They both smiled and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"I better go." He said, “I don't think I can keep my hands off you at the moment." Marinette giggled and walked to the door with him.

"Let me know when you're free this week, I need you to try on my design." 

"Of course, Princess. Keep this weekend free too, I want to take you on that date I won." 

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

"Until next time, fair maiden." With a bow he left the building.

——————————————————

Adrien had been busy again all week. His fathers new sport range had taken off big time meaning Adrien had hours upon hours of photo shoots. Basketball, golf, rugby ... the list was endless. His last shoot of the day was swimwear and he was far from comfortable doing it. 

He'd spoken to Marinette on the phone before the shoot began, she basically told him to man up and flex his pecks, but to make sure he sent her some selfies too. He really loved the confidence of this girl, Kagami would have been over run with jealousy.

As Adrien settled into position, a girl around his age came and joined him. 

"Hi, I'm Lila. Your father just hired me." 

"Hi, I'm Adrien." He shook her hand and then checked his watch.

"You trying to get away from me already?" She pouted.

"No, it's just I was hoping to catch my friend." Adrien started looking around for Vincent his photographer. He knew Marinette was at her parents bakery helping out and wanted to pick her up to take her back to the dorms.

"Vincent can we hurry please, I've got a lot to be getting on with." Adrien moved away from Lila only to have her follow him.

"I was voted best looking teen of Paris for three years running, but I'm sure you know that. We should go out sometime, I'll let you know when I'm free." She grabbed onto Adrien's arm and cuddled into him.

"I'm sure you're a lovely girl Lila, but I have a girlfriend." It wasn't too much of a lie, even though they weren't official Adrien saw them as both being exclusive.

"I have no problems with that." She reached down towards the elastic at the top of his swimwear. He pulled away disgusted. He'll be having another awkward conversation with his father about models.

"Lila, please keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes, it's best you do as he says. After all you want to keep this job don't you?" Adrien was shocked at the voice behind him. His father was actually there, it had been years since Gabriel had attended one of his shoots.

"Yes, Mr Agreste. I'm sorry." Lila backed away and positioned herself where Vincent was directing. Gabriel stayed until the end of the shoot making sure Lila kept her hands to herself.

He didn't like people seeing Adrien as just meat. This recent realisation came from the relationship Adrien had formed with Kagami, but that was all sorted thanks to his nephew.

After the shoot had finished Gabriel waited outside for Adrien, much to Adrien's surprise.

"Take a walk with me, son."

Adrien followed Gabriel out of the door and towards the river. They sat down on a bench.

"I know I haven't been the best father since it's been just you and I, but I really want to make up for it." Gabriel's speech left Adrien dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say.

"Father, it's been hard for both of us. I understand that." 

"You're just like your mother. You shouldn't be so forgiving of me. If there's anything you need please let me know, I want to be there for you and help you whenever I can." Awkwardly Gabriel reached out to Adrien then pulled back, going for a handshake instead.

"I can't believe how much you've grown. I've missed so much." Gabriel stood up to walk away.

"Oh, and next time you bring Ms. Dupain-Cheng to the house," Adrien winced remember their late night trip, he knew this was all too good to be true, "bring her at a normal time of day. I'd like to meet her." Gabriel smiled at the shocked expression on Adrien's face, before heading to his car.

Adrien walked to his car in shock. He didn't know what Ladybug had done to his fathers memories when she stripped away Hawk Moth but she'd given him his father back. For that, his love for her just grew stronger.


	19. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Adrien gets to take Marinette out on the date he won.

The weeks were rolling around fast and already the gang were entering their fourth month of university. 

It was Saturday and the evening of the big date.

"Tikki, how do I look?" Alya had been spending more time with Nino at his place so Marinette and her kwami we're having a lot of girly time together.

"Beautiful, Marinette. You always look beautiful." Adrien had text to dress warm so Marinette guessed their date was going to be outside. After wrapping up in her coat and scarf over her jeans and long sleeve tee, Marinette paced the dorm waiting for Adrien.

At exactly 5pm there was a knock on the door. She walked over to open it and found Adrien on one knee with a rose in his hand.

"I think you're dandy, and I'm not lion!" Marinette stared at him as he beamed up at her. Then the laughter took over.

"Stand up, you dork." She took the flower in her hand and walked back into the kitchen area. 

My kitty and his puns, she shook her head with a giant smile on her face. 

As she placed her rose in a vase of water, Adrien slid his arms round her waist resting his head on her shoulder. 

"So my father wants to meet you?" 

"Why? What did I do? Does he not like my designs?" Adrien turned her around and saw her eyes wide with horror. 

"Calm down, Mari. He knows about our late night venture to the house and said next time he'd like to meet you." Adrien replied.

"There's going to be a next time?" As she spoke he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I hope there's going to be a lot of next times." Marinette reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come on stud muffin, where are you taking me?"

"Stud muffin? Seriously, for Christmas I'm getting you a book on how to nickname people." Marinette giggled at Adrien and stepped out the dorm, locking the door behind her. She saw Plagg zoom into her bag. 

They made it to Adrien's car and like the perfect gentleman, he held the door open for his lady. Once the door was shut she quickly opened her bag.

"You two cause ANY mischief tonight you'll be going without treats. Do you understand?" Tikki nodded and Plagg looked away.

"Plagg, you know that's aimed at you more than Tikki!" He gave her his most innocent expression as Adrien opened his door. 

"You ready?" 

"Take me away my noble Prince."

He pulled out his parking space and just hoped the evening would go as planned.

————————————————

Adrien led Marinette onto a yacht. It was decorated in fairy lights and a table had been set up on top deck. Beautiful displays of flowers were positioned around the boat and candles were set up on the centre of the table. 

"Adrien, this is too much." Marinette sighed out. This was more than she could have ever expected. He grabbed two flutes filled with champagne and passed one to Marinette.

"I wanted to give you the night a Princess deserves." Marinette shook her head and hugged him tightly, careful not to spill her drink over his cream coloured coat.

"You're wonderful, Adrien. I don't need all this, I just need you." Adrien thought his face was going to split in half. She really did like him for him.

The two made their way to the table, ready to enjoy their evening together. The conversation flew comfortably and the food was delicious. They'd been laughing, joking and teasing each other continuously. 

"So tell me," Marinette said as she tucked into the most delicious lemon torte, "do you believe in soul mates?" 

Adrien sat back and put his hands on his stomach, which had bloated up to double its usual size. He wasn't used to eating such an amazing amount of rich food. 

"Yes and no. I think you're destined to know someone, but I'm not so certain in terms of love. When I'm proved differently I'll let you know. How about you?"

"I am a big believer. You know the idea of two halves of a whole, I don't think it actually means two people, I think it's two sides to a person. Once you're truly in love with both sides they become the whole. You get to see who they truly are and because of this, they form an unbreakable bond." Marinette was really trying to plant some seeds, she needed to get him to love her. Both sides of her.

"I get your point. I suppose it would be like falling in love with the same person twice." 

Too right, Marinette thought. 

"Exactly." She said with a smile.

Music began to blast through the speakers on the boat. Marinette had no idea what she did to deserve all this, it was like living in a dream. Next thing she knew Adrien was standing beside her, offering his hand to her. 

"Please may I have this dance." Placing her tiny hand in Adrien's she was pulled to her feet and wrapped in his arms. 

They began to sway to the music, arms wrapped around each other tightly while their heads settled on each other's shoulders. Adrien closed his eyes and sunk into the warmth and security of this girls arms. There were only three people that could make him feel this way; his mother, Ladybug and, now Marinette. He had no idea how he could be so lucky. 

Finally they arrived back at the loading dock and Adrien helped Marinette off the boat and towards his car. 

They drove back to the dorms in comfortable silence, every now and then taking a quick glance at each other. Marinette felt giddy with the love pulsing through her veins. She wished she could just turn to him and blurt everything out but knew that would be no good. He had to come to terms with it in his own time, and she promised Tikki she'd be patient. 

Adrien, being the gentleman he is, walked Marinette back to her dorm room. 

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Marinette said, as they arrived at her door. "Perhaps we could do it again sometime?"

"I'd love to." Adrien responds. "There's going to be an announcement on Monday in your class. I can't tell you too much, I don't want us getting into any trouble, but really take the time tomorrow to get as much as you can done of your design. I don't want you being cut short for time."

"Ok, cryptic but I'll make sure I work on it tomorrow. It's almost complete."

Adrien sighed in relief.

"Great, good. So I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight, Adrien." She stepped forward and kissed him on the lips before pulling away.

"Nope, that won't cut it." He wrapped his arms around Marinette and pulled her towards him, firmly placing his lips on hers. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and tasted her sweet mouth. A tiny groan sounded from her throat as she spun him around and slammed his back into her door. They rip apart and gasp as the door flies open and Marinette lands straddling Adrien. 

"Hey you two. Good date?" Looking up from the floor they see Alya standing above them and Nino laughing hard on the sofa. 

Standing up, Marinette offered her hand to Adrien, it's been over two days since Alya had there, Marinette wasn't expecting this.

"I'll see you Monday, Mari. Nice to see you in clothes this time, Alya." Adrien smirked and both Alya and Nino turned bright red. 

Marinette snorted trying to hold in the laughter. 

"Sorry?" She exclaimed joining the red face crew.

Adrien smiled and kissed her one last time.

"I'll message you." He said as they broke their lips apart.

Marinette said her good night to Nino and Alya making the way to her bedroom.

"Tikki! Why does he have to be so perfect?" 

—————————————————

Marinette spent her weekend finishing off her design and watching Disney fairytales. Alya just thought she was love sick, but Marinette was feeling optimistic that this would awaken Emilie.

She decided to download original fairytales from the Brothers Grimm. Knowing they were more intense than the recreated children's films, and may give her a different option.

The more she researched, the more she discovered. Each action had a consequence. Rapunzel's Prince became blind, Cinderella's shoes cut her feet, Ariel died and was banished to the sea as just bubbles and poor Sleeping Beauty ... well the real version had made Marinette sick to the stomach.

Could love conquer this curse or would a debt worse than death need to be paid instead? 

Marinette needed a break from her room.

"Tikki. Spots on!" 

She made her way to the Eiffel Tower and sat with her head in her hands. How could she possibly do this? Was she strong enough? Who would pay the price? It was certain, she couldn't lose Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who are commenting and kudos’ing it means so much.


	20. Deadline Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the work room. Did Marinette listen to Adrien and get her challenge outfit finished on time?

Monday morning had rolled around too fast. Adrien's head was throbbing, the guys had had a poker night on Sunday and it turned a bit heavy. Adrien could hold his drink quite well as he'd been introduced to bits at a young age. However, keeping up with Kim was a whole other level.

He was sitting with Madame Mistiqa at the front of the class nursing a takeout coffee. They were waiting for the students to all arrive before making their announcement, all Adrien was interested in was when one specific student would arrive. 

And there she is, he thought. 

Marinette came charging into class with black skinny jeans, red heels, a black blouse which she'd buttoned up wrong, her thick framed glasses and hair like a pineapple. Yeah, that was his girl alright. He excused himself from Madame Mistiqa and made his way to Marinette. 

"Morning, Adrien! Woah, how many did you end up having last night? You look awful!" 

"Yeah, I think I need a new designer. You're ruining my self esteem." He smiled at her and she smacked him on the arm. 

Marinette and Adrien had tried to maintain a strictly professional relationship during class. She didn't want people thinking she was trying to win by sleeping with Gabriel Agreste's son. Not that they'd slept together, yet.

"Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" Marinette looked down to where Adrien was indicating and shrieked! Half her bra was on show. 

"Oh no!" Her face turned a bright shade of red as she hid in front of Adrien and corrected her buttons. When she was looking presentable Adrien moved out the way.

"I'm guessing you were thinking about seeing me." He winked at her and walked back to the front of the room. He could be an arrogant cat sometimes.

Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 

From: Adrien

She looked up but he was in deep conversation with a couple of the models. 

_How about another viewing of that bra later?_

She looked up and Adrien was still talking to the models.

_Only if you're wearing it and looking in a mirror, you pervert!_

She saw Adrien take his phone out of his pocket looking very natural with each movement. Marinette started busying herself to not look obvious, but she couldn't help a sneaky look at Adrien. He was smiling his natural smile as he pulled his phone out his pocket. Glancing down whilst maintaining conversation Marinette saw one of his eyebrows raise and a cheeky lopsided grin appear. He looked up at her and straight into Marinette's eyes, her heart fluttered wildly. She really was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Ok class, now the work is progressing along. Some of it good, some of it bad," her eyes diverted to a tall guy in the front. It was obvious he'd only taken the course to meet girls, Marinette had found herself in a couple of intense situations with him, luckily Adrien had been there too.

"I know you were meant to have more time to complete your looks, but Mr Agreste Senior has changed the deadline to Friday. All students and their models will be taking part in Paris fashion week as the grand finale to the Gabriel showcase."

Adrien stepped forward to explain a few more of the details.

"The judges will be scoring you during the runway so you will need to make sure your model is behaving how you want them too, get the walk right and get the look right. We will all be modelling other clothing beforehand so it'll be a quick change into your designs," Adrien stared right into Marinette's eyes as he said the next sentence.

"So you will be dressing us, and as most of you know when we model we wear very little to make sure the desired effect is achieved. You will need to be comfortable with your model as to not let this be a trigger for a breakdown." 

Adrien looked at Marinette to see her staring like she'd died and gone to heaven. He smirked and looked somewhere else before continuing. 

"Following the fashion show you are all invited to the 'Gabriel' after show party at the Bourgeois Hotel. You will need to make sure you dress formally and be prepared to mingle with other famous designers. Good luck everyone."

The chatter in the room was electric as the models made their way to the designers.

"Adrien, what am I going to wear?"

"I'm sure you've got time to make something, did you use yesterday like I said?" Adrien asked launching himself to sit on her desk.

"Of course I did. Your clothes are all finished." 

"So you've got time to create a dress!" 

"I really hope your father likes me." Marinette said with a sigh as she pulled out Adrien's outfit. Adrien laughed.

"Likes you or likes your design?" 

"Likes my design, of course. Why would I need him to like me?" Marinette began to get flustered which resulted in her dropping most of the items she was trying to pick up.

Adrien grabbed her hand and took her into the fabric warehouse. He shut the door behind them and locked it. 

"Mari, please stop stressing. My father has a soft spot for you already, just be you and he'll love you. As a designer, and a possible future daughter-in-law." Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette. She put her hand sarcastically over her mouth.

"Why Mr. Agreste, are you proposing to me?" 

"You'd know if I was proposing, it'd be so romantic you'll cry every time you think about it. Now come on, let's get this outfit tried on."

Marinette walked away to open the door, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back for a kiss.

"So?" Adrien asked placing his nose against hers, "do I get to see your bra?" 

She punched him in the shoulder before unlocking the door and stalking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone again for the kind comments. It’s so great to hear you’re all enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	21. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show day is here and Marinette gets to show her impressive designs to the world, and most importantly Gabriel Agreste.

"Yes! Finished!" 

"Oh, Marinette you're going to look amazing." Tikki was flying around Marinette's design awestruck at how beautiful it was.

Marinette had finished her dress for the Gabriel after party, one hour before she was due at the fashion show. She wanted to make sure it was simple and sophisticated, so chose just one choice of fabric. Hopefully the worlds most influential fashion designers won't mind, she still had to pinch herself thinking about it.

She held it up to herself and span around as Tikki giggled.

———————————————

"One more time, Adrien."

Vincent called out as Adrien was preparing for the runway. He'd done so many yet this one felt more nerve wrecking, what if he messed up for Marinette. He'd ruin her dream. Too much was hanging on this show. Not only that but he had to make the final announcement for his father too.

Adrien began to speak again. He would be closing the show due to Gabriel being busy judging the university designers. The microphone check was taking forever. He just wanted to get ready and see Marinette. 

He put his hand in his pocket and felt the lucky charm she'd given him when they first played Mecha Strike III, he smiled at the thought as he rolled the charms between his fingers.

———————————————

Marinette was late. Of course she was late, this was probably one of the most important days of her life. Why would she change a habit of a life time and be on time? 

She rushed into the designer area of the venue and ran straight into solid muscle.

"Where have you been? Come on, quick!" 

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dressing rooms. He was already dressed in his first outfit for the runway. Tight jeans, Gabriel branded trainers and a racer back training top with an 'A' logo prominent on the front. He was modelling sections of the sport range. Marinette was surprised at the 'A' on Adrien's top, usually Gabriel would support his 'G' logo on all his sportswear. Perhaps he just wanted to personalise Adrien's outfit.

Every muscle in his shoulders and arms were visible and Marinette found herself being a blundering mess. How she wanted to wrap herself up in those muscles ... maybe even lick one ...

"Mari, stop staring and move." 

"Yes ... move ..." she kept her hand securely in Adrien's as they made their way to the backstage area. 

"Adrien, there you are. You need to get in position." Nathalie was looking panicked.

"One minute, please Nathalie." She looked between Adrien and Marinette.

"Make it a quick minute. Good luck Ms. Dupain-Cheng." With that Nathalie turned on her heel and strode off.

Adrien led Marinette to her tent. 

"Here, I made this for you." He handed her a bracelet not too dissimilar to the one she gave him. Then pulls his out of his pocket.

"I always keep it with me, so thought you could use one too." 

Ten minutes until runway a voice boomed over the speakers.

"I've got to go. I'll see you soon. Make sure everything's ready for me to pull on, and good luck beautiful." 

Adrien ran off to meet the others as Marinette pulled her nerves together. Madame Mistiqa did her rounds checking all her students were ready to go. All apart from three had pulled their pieces together on time. The three that didn't were asked to leave the show. She wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and smiled. She was going to be ok.

Marinette pulled out the army green trousers and top, then puffed out the black bomber jacket. She was ecstatic with her creations, not just because Adrien looked like a God in them but because they represented everything about her. She'd even finished with her signature stitched in the coats neckline. 

The 'Gabriel' runway had began and the stunning models made their way out in the most beautiful clothing Marinette had ever seen. She stood their in awe until she saw Adrien running at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked pulling off his tee. 

"Let's do this!" She grinned and went fully into Ladybug mode. Adrien was changed in the matter of minutes, a couple of extra stitches were needed here and there but it ... he ... looked amazing.

She'd designed a pair of army green baggy trousers with pockets and strips of material hanging precisely around the edges. They fell just below Adrien's hip line revealing a slight slit of muscle. His green tee displayed an asymmetric neck line so you could see one side of his tremendous collarbones, underneath a black thick bomber jacket with bright green thread. It was very Chat Noir. Golden zips and press studs set off the other colours within it. 

To finish of the design Adrien's stylist perfectly messed up his hair, and he placed on some sunglasses. Marinette could have taken him right there, right then. Adrien was always a clean dresser, so it was unusual to see him so rugged. The look was finished with big, loose black boots. 

"How do I look?" Adrien said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hot!" She exclaimed with a sigh.

"Well it is a bit warm in this ..." Marinette silenced him with her finger on his lips.

"Not that kind of hot!" His eyebrows raised and he smiled. He could be so innocent sometimes.

"You may want to get a fireman in case I burn this place down."

"Shut up, Agreste and go and win me my internship." She smacked him on the butt and he walked to the queue waiting to go on the runway. 

They'd agreed he'd keep his face serious and go for the bad boy look. He was good at acting, it improved his modelling ability. As he stood waiting, every girl was swooning over him. Marinette packed up her things and went to watch the walk on the screen situated backstage.

She could overhear to conversations around her. 

"Oh my, have you seen Adrien?"

"That imagine is incredible. I'd so go Fifty Shades with him." Marinette giggled to herself, Adrien with a whip? He's just a little pussy cat.

"No luck there unfortunately girls," another replied "he's head over heels for a girl, but no one knows who. You know what he's like keeping things close to his chest. I asked him about it at our shoot last week and he was sickening sweet about her. Why does he have to be so perfect?"

Marinette stood even taller. He was hers and only hers, it made her feel like she was floating on air. Never in a million years did she think she'd be dating France's most famous fashion model, and secret superhero.

Another five minutes passed and the rest of the students made their way to where Marinette stood. Each as nervous as the other. The first went down, this was it. Marinette had to wait though, Adrien was last as he was making the closing speech. 

Every now and then the camera panned to Gabriel Agreste who showed zero emotion about any of the creative designs going down the runway. He just sat there like a statue waiting for the moment he could leave. Marinette felt her stomach tighten. She felt sick!

As the models left the runway they were taken back to get changed by their designer. Each giving celebratory hugs and kisses. As the show progressed, the area around her emptied out, leaving her alone ready for Adrien to go.

"Hey pigtails." She knew that voice all too well.

"Plagg, you're going to get caught." She whispered to him.

"I just thought you'd like some company. You're doing a great job with everything Marinette, I mean it." Marinette glared at the black kwami.

"She's in my bag and there's some cheese." 

"I knew I loved you Ladybug." He flew to Tikki inside her bag. 

Marinette kept her eyes on the screen as she saw Adrien make his entrance. He really was breathtaking, he walked with such confidence and ease. The clothes moved exactly as she hoped they would, his face reflecting the mood of the casual wear. 

At the end of the runway he took the jacket off effortlessly and slung it over one shoulder before taking off the sunglasses. He threw them into the crowd and all the girls dived for them, making Marinette's eyes roll. Adrien gave a wink before making his way back to the top.

"Adrien Agreste ... your chat is showing." Marinette smiled. 

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming along to the 'Gabriel' exhibition at Paris Fashion Week. My father has worked tirelessly to create unique displays of clothing to share with you this evening, along with the students from FUA who created our end looks. Please can we offer them a round of applause for dressing us all so finely this evening." He gave a little spin around displaying his outfit from Marinette.

"My father and I will be proud to have one of these talented students join the company as a trainee designer, eventually moving through the ranks to become a lead designer. 

As of today the 'Gabriel' brand will be changing its identity. From here on out we will be known as 'Agreste', with myself working along side my father to keep our legacy continuing. I would like to thank my father for giving me this opportunity as the new Chief Operating Officer, and I hope to share designs with you which continue to wow. Thank you all again and bon soir." 

Shocked gasps went around the auditorium, followed by hooting and applause, and Marinette covered her mouth. Adrien had never mentioned anything about this to her. She knew he wasn't in love with his modelling job so why would he agree to take on such an advanced role in his fathers/Hawk Moth's company.

"Mari? Are you mad at me? Please don't be angry!"

"Adrien, I'm not angry. Confused but not angry." Marinette wrapped her arms around him and he breathed in the smell of her, vanilla and strawberry, a perfect combination. "You'll be great Adrien, you're so smart and wonderful." She leaned up to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Marinette and Adrien pulled apart and Nathalie appeared. "Will you be needing transportation for this evening?"

"No, thank you. Luka and Chloe have already agreed to take me with them."

"Very well. Adrien, it's time to go." Adrien gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek and then started to leave.

"Hey Agreste! What about my clothes?"

"I'm keeping these bad boys on," he said putting his jacket back on. "Did you not see the reaction from the audience? Look out for me in the headlines tomorrow. Adrien Agreste, the worlds hottest man." 

Marinette blew him a kiss before he turned around and walked out the main entrance. She really was the luckiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking time to read.


	22. ‘The’ Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Agreste Gala, what will Adrien think of Marinette’s dress? What’s Gabriel up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual references included in this chapter.

"Damn! I'm not going to lie Alya, Marinette's looking as sexy as hell tonight." Alya punched Nino in the gut, and both girls laughed.

"You know what," Alya looked Marinette up and down, "I'd do you too." Marinette felt like her face was about to burst into flames.

"Alya!"

"How about you stay here and we have a three some. Adrien wouldn't mind, actually you know what ... call him over too." Marinette covered her face, she could not believe her friends. 

"Ok you two, I'm going before you tie me down and make me your sex slave." 

They all laughed as Alya made her way over to Marinette to give her a hug goodbye. She slipped something into Marinette's hand.

"Please be safe." Marinette gulped as she looked down and saw a square silver packet in her hand.

Slipping out the door before either of them could say or do anything else she made her way towards Luka's car, inserting Alya's 'present' into her bag. As she reached the car park she was surprised to only see Luka. 

"Hey, where's Chloé?" 

"She's meeting us there. Apparently she needed to help her dad with something. Wow Mari, you look ... wow!" 

Marinette did a little spin. Luka continued to stare at her as she made her way into the car.

"Luka, please stop staring. It was ok at first but now it's just a little creepy." Marinette tried to cover herself as much as possible. She designed the dress thinking of Adrien. She didn't like these added eyes glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen you dressed like this before, you're body is stunning. It's singing out a perfect melody." Luka reached out to touch her leg and she slapped his hand away.

"No! Luka, you know I'm not into you that way."

"I'm sorry, it's just ... you're amazing Mari! I hope Adrien knows that." From that moment on the car ride was silent. Marinette was glad to arrive so she could separate from Luka. He headed in to find Chloe whilst Marinette went to the restroom to check how she looked. After a quick look in the mirror and reapplication of her red lipstick she was ready for anything.

Adrien, meanwhile, was doing his usual 'son of the owner' socialising. He'd found a couple of 'Gabriel' models who were slightly older than him and became a party of their conversation. Both guys weren't exactly Adrien's type of friend. They drunk, smoked, did drugs and slept around. Adrien on the opposite end of the spectrum played video games, watched romance movies and spent time with his annoying little black cat. The two models were discussing who they were planning on taking home that evening when one of them pointed towards the staircase leading into the ballroom. 

"Guys, I've found out who I'm scoring with tonight!" One of the guys nodded to the beautiful blunette walking down the stairs into the ballroom. 

She was wearing a long sleeve mauve velvet dress with a revealing 'V' cut at the front and back. The cut on the front stopped just before her belly button and her back was mostly exposed. There was a very high split up one of the legs displaying her beautiful crystal encrusted shoes. Her hair was down with a slight curl and she wore the most dazzling pearly white smile on her red painted lips.

"I bet you €50 she'll be coming home with me." The other guy said puffing his chest out. 

"Put your money away boys," said Adrien, "that's my girl." 

Adrien left the models he was talking to, and made his way over to Marinette. She was talking to a couple of the other designers from her class. Stopping just short of her he gave her one last look over and took a deep breath. His nerves were on edge.

"Excuse me Madame's and Monsieur's, please may I steal Ms. Marinette." Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes and could see his pupils had dilated. Feeling happy with the reaction, she slipped her arm into Adrien's and followed his lead giving quick goodbyes to her fellow classmates.

He lead her to a quiet hallway just outside the ballroom and pushed her up against the wall, planting his lips onto hers. They parted breathing heavily against each other.

"Will we ever go to a party and you not push me against a wall?" Adrien smirked at Marinette's statement.

"I think my eyes fell out their sockets when I saw you walking down those stairs."

"Good," Marinette stated matter of factly, "now come on Prince Charming. Let's get back to the ball, or do you need to leave by midnight again." 

"Harsh!" Adrien replied, his lips pulling into his gorgeous lopsided smile. They made their way back into the ballroom with Adrien giving his lips a quick wipe.

As Marinette and Adrien were making small talk to other attendees an unwelcomed guest approached them. Marinette took in the beautiful features of a Japanese girl with hair a very similar colour to hers, though it was short in comparison to the length of Marinette's. She was wearing a beautiful black and white strapless dress and a stunning diamond necklace. Marinette was mesmerised by her allure.

"Adrien."

"Kagami." Adrien responded. Marinette's eyes opened wide. 

So this is Kagami, she thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Marinette." Marinette placed kisses on Kagami's cheeks in the usual French greeting. As much as this girls deadpan face was intimidating, Marinette was not going to let it effect her mood. Adrien was amazed at the boldness of Marinette. 

"I love your dress. It's very beautiful."

"And your dress is very revealing Ms. Marinette. Do you think that's appropriate for this type of event?" Adrien winced at Kagami's rashness.

"What do you think, Adrien? Do you think it's appealing to the eye?" Marinette said sweetly to Adrien and he could see the flicker of enjoyment in her eyes. He could tell she was taking delight by putting him in this position.

"I-I think it's v-very appealing." Adrien licked his lips as he replied.

"Oh Adrien, you really do like an easy target." Kagami muttered out. A faint growl came from Marinette's throat, Adrien opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by his father.

"Awwww Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I see you have created another masterpiece for this evening." Gabriel Agreste had made his way over, and shockingly took Marinette's hand and spun her around before returning her to Adrien's side.

"You are simply stunning, young lady. You remind me so much of Emilie at this age, she'd be wanting to wear your dress herself." Adrien smiled as his father expressed his adoration for Marinette. This is all he ever wanted from this father.

"I must say Marinette, I was very impressed with Adrien's look this afternoon. You have a bright future and I'm not willing to have one of my competitors snatch you up. I would therefore like to offer you the 'Agreste' internship." 

Marinette looked between Gabriel and Adrien, the look in Adrien's eyes told her he already knew this. 

"Yes, Sir, I would be honoured." She leapt at Adrien who picked her off the floor and span her around.

"How inappropriate!" Kagami said

"Plus, one day you will be an 'Agreste' yourself." Gabriel winked at Adrien before turning away to bring someone over to them. Adrien bent down to whisper in Marinette's ear.

"I think my father may be a little drunk. He just winked at me." Marinette giggled and moved to allow the newcomer to enter their conversation.

"Ms. Tsurugi, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Félix, my nephew."

Félix was almost an exact copy of Adrien, the only difference being their jaw line and Adrien's muscles. 

"Charmed to meet you, Kagami."

"All mine, Félix." 

Félix offered his hand for Kagami to place hers in his. He bowed his head and kissed the back of her hand. 

"You look dazzling this evening, would you accompany me on the dance floor?" Félix was British and extremely charming. Kagami's eyes widened at the blonde in front of her, channeling all her attention toward him.

"I would, thank you." Kagami kept hold of Felix's hand and made her way to the dance floor with him. She was smitten. After all, she thought to herself, he had Adrien's looks but a much better personality.

"Ok, so that was awkward. I sincerely apologise for my father and Félix." Adrien guided Marinette around the venue with his hand positioned on the small of her back. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You need to stop apologising for things you haven't done." She gave him a kiss on the lips, before pulling away. They entwined their fingers and carried on walking.

Having his hand in hers was sending electrical shocks all through her body. She was finding it harder and harder to resist him. 

As they weaved their way through the crowds they were stopped often. Females complimenting Adrien on his appearance at the fashion show, and now in his grey suit and mauve tie, and males, however, were complimenting Adrien on having Marinette on his arm. She could tell he was taking pride in introducing her as 'Agreste's newest intern.

They'd danced, they'd laughed and they'd drunk glasses and glasses of champagne ... then it was time to go home.

As they were making their way to the front entrance, and Adrien's limo, they were stopped by a brunette model. 

"Adrien, darling," she grabbed him out of Marinette's arms and kissed him on both cheeks. She released him and glared at Marinette "I'm still waiting for that call you were going to give me about taking me out for dinner." 

"You'll be waiting a while then." Adrien said, guiding Marinette out the door. She stretched an arm out to Marinette. 

"You must be Adrien's assistant. I'm the girl he's seeing that everyone's been talking about. Can you please make sure you free up time from him to date please?"

Marinette shook the girls hand looking at Adrien puzzled. He looked uncomfortable about the situation.

"Oh," realisation hit Marinette, "are you the girl from the swimwear shoot?" 

"Yes that's me."

"Fabulous. Let me just speak to Adrien about it." Adrien glared at Marinette, then Marinette stroked up his face pulling his head down to hers and placed her lips firmly against his. He wrapped one arm round her body and pushed the other through her hair. They pulled away before Marinette turned to a very shocked Lila.

"I'm sorry but he said he's busy for the foreseeable future." 

Adrien gawked whilst Lila stormed away. He turned to Marinette whom had a very smug expression on her face. He led her towards the limousine holding onto her hand tightly.

"I'm staying at the mansion tonight. I'll drop you at the dorms first though, I want to make sure you make it home safely." 

Adrien opened the limousine door for Marinette to climb in before sliding in right behind her. As soon as the door closed and they were hidden from prying eyes of the media, Adrien made his move. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She sat straddled on him with zero resistance, threading her fingers through his hair and locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Adrien's hands grabbed hold of her waist before sliding up her body and into her hair. He broke his lips from hers and began to trail kisses down the bare flash of her neck. He kissed around until he found her sweet spot. As soon as she groaned he was a goner. 

"Come back with me?" Adrien asked.

"I can't guarantee I'll keep my hands off you." Marinette replied, biting her lower lip.

"That's what I'm hoping for." 

A mischievous cat like grin covered his face. He picked up the phone from the console and directed the driver to take them straight back to the Agreste mansion. Then he pulled Marinette back to his lips, and they continued where they'd left off.


	23. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette take their relationship to the next level.
> 
> Smut included through whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

They broke apart as the limousine arrived at the entrance to the Agreste Mansion. Adrien led Marinette out the limousine and into the house. Holding onto each other's hand, neither said a word as they made their way into Adrien's room. Adrien kicked his door shut and locked it. Even though there are two entrances to his room, one door now permanently remained locked. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her in for another kiss, resting one hand on her hip and moving his other to cup her face.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her as he pulled away. He brushed his nose against hers and smiled. She put her hand on top of his before pushing ferociously against his lips again. 

She licked his bottom lip to gain admission to his tongue. He tasted like the champagne they had been drinking all evening and she couldn't get enough. She threw her clutch bag onto Adrien's computer chair, much to the discomfort of Tikki and Plagg, before wrapping one of her legs round Adrien's waist.

He took the hint and placed his hands under her buttocks to position her on his hips and walked to balance her against the wall. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he placed hands either side of her head flat to the wall.

"Are you sure this is what you want? If we go any further I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Just take me, Agreste." She mumbled pulling him back into her. 

He kissed down her neck before biting onto her earlobe. The rumbling in her throat inspired him to try different techniques. He'd never done anything like this before meaning all he had to follow were his natural animal instincts. 

"Oh, Adrien." She groaned, tilting her head back onto the wall. 

He saw this as an invitation and licked gently down her neck again. Kissing and sucking his way towards her cleavage. Her body reacted to him in such a positive way, he couldn't wait to find out what would happen next. When he reached her breasts he kissed what was revealed by her dress; gently licking around the small curves of each breast. They were perfectly pert.

"Please say this dress was designed for me." His fiery haze bore into hers.

"Of course." She said out breathlessly, pulling his lips back to hers. 

She pushed off his dinner jacket before pulling on his tie. Once it had been ripped from his body she started to work on his shirt, pulling it from his suit bottoms she started to tear it open. A couple of buttons flew off stopping both Adrien and Marinette in mid kiss. They looked in the direction the buttons flew and laughed. 

"I didn't like that shirt on you anyway." she giggled, Adrien grinned Chat like at her. 

"Whatever you say, Princess." 

Adrien dropped Marinette's legs to the floor, took her hand and led her over to the bed. He shrugged his shirt off and reached around her for the zip on the back of her dress. He moved her hair over one of her shoulders as he placed kisses on her lower neck of the opposite side.

"Your bodies amazing," Marinette claimed, stroking down his torso. He'd finished unzipping her dress and slid it off her shoulders. It pooled around her feet leaving her bare with just her lacy black French knickers on and her incredibly high shoes. Adrien sat on the bed admiring the view in front of him, removing his dress shoes and black socks before pulling her to straddle over his lap. 

"Same to you, Princess." 

He spent the next several minutes exploring her body with his mouth, using his lips and tongue. Nipping and flicking whenever he felt her body tense. She was soft and smooth, and tasted delicious. His hands wondered over her petite frame, cupping and stroking her breasts before moving one hand to the warmth between her thighs and the other to cupping one of her valumptuous bum cheeks.

Marinette reached down for the belt on Adrien's trousers and began to undo it, noticing the thick bulge which had recently began to reveal itself. He let out a loud groan as she rubbed past it, groping him through his trousers. He lifted her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She held herself onto him as he undid his fly and sent his trousers to the floor before laying Marinette on the bed. 

"I've really fell for you, Mari. I don't know what it is but I just can't get enough." 

He kissed down on a journey to her flat, toned stomach, spending time on each of her breasts on his way. Adrien moved down to stroke in between her legs, inserting his fingers to meet her wet flesh through the leg hole of her lacy pants. She wiggled and squirmed underneath his hand. Finally, he continued his kisses down her legs removing her shoes and tossing them to the floor. He sat on his knees peering down at the unforgettable sight before him.

"Please, Adrien." She was beginning to beg and he loved having this control over her. She lifted her hips to let him slide her panties off and then he casually removed his own moving back to give her another kiss. 

He wasn't going to lie, he was petrified. He'd never done this before and didn't want to disappoint her. As his heart hammered harder against his chest, she could feel his hesitation. She placed one hand on his cheek leaking a burning sensation through his skin.

"I trust you."

That was all he needed for confirmation. Adrien reached over to his side drawer and pulled out a small silver packet.

"Someone was hopeful for tonight." Marinette giggled.

"Actually, it was a present from Alya yesterday."

They both laughed as Adrien opened the packet and placed the contents on himself. He was resting on his forearms either side of Marinette's head as he lowered himself down into another sweet kiss. 

As they kissed Marinette pushed her hips up against Adrien's groin, transferring a heat between each other. Placing her feet on the bed to bend her knees, she felt Adrien insert himself into her. They both gasped as he worked his way in. Slight pain shot through Marinette and she flinched. 

"Mari, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" 

"Shut up, and just carry on." She replied through a smile.

He laughed as he remained still, allowing her to open up for him to continue his adventure inside. After some wiggling she began to grind on him. 

They took it nice and slow to begin with; kissing their way across each other's body and taking in every soft inch. Marinette grabbed hold of Adrien's ass and started to control his speed, she felt incredible and wanted him to keep hitting her spot, she needed it to happen more frequently.

Having her hands on him made him let out a low deep groan. He let her take command as she started grinding on him whilst pushing his hips down. A tightness in the pit of his stomach began to make him move more fiercely. Marinette encouraged and pushed him on, she moved her hands from his rear to the back of his head and kissed him hard. The heat of the kiss made him lose control as he slammed into her; again and again, faster and faster. 

The tightening was becoming unbearable and her body began to spasm. She let the feeling overcome her as she groaned out Adrien's name. It didn't take too long for him to join her, holding himself deep in her as he came, his body jolting, and grunts sounding from his mouth. 

Her legs collapsed down on the bed and his head dropped to her shoulder. She could feel the dampness of his sweat as she ran her fingers over his back. He turned his head to look at her and she grinned. 

"What are you doing to me, Ms Dupain-Cheng?" 

Marinette let out a small giggle; kissing him on the lips and then holding him tightly. Stealing one more kiss, he rolled himself off her taking the used condom and throwing it in the trash can near his toilet. 

He climbed back into bed and put his arm out for Marinette to snuggle up to. She rested her head on his hard chest and reached her arm down to stroking each of his perfectly toned stomach muscles. He placed his ringed hand onto the back of Marinette's, and stroked it in small circles.

"Thank you." Marinette said, dreamily.

"Thank you too, Princess." He placed his lips gently on her head. "Marinette?"

"Yes, Adrien?" She turned her head to look at him. Her body was completely drained and fuzzy.

"I don't want to be too forward but I'm really starting to fall in love with you. I - I want us to be officially something, I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else, especially if I didn't try to make this work. I understand if that's not what you want. I mean I'm not exactly the most exciting ... "

She placed her hand over his mouth.

"I'm in love with you, Adrien." Adrien smiled widely at the girl in his arms and just wondered how his life had developed from dull and boring, to something so extraordinary.

Snuggled into each other's arms they pulled up the duvet over their naked bodies and fell asleep in a blissful state, completely entwined in each other's limbs.


	24. Tales of Tikki and Plagg Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversation between the kwami’s.

"They're doing it! They're actually doing it." Tikki had never seen Plagg so excited. 

"Plagg, give them some space."

"But Tikki can't you remember what this means." The Little Black kwami shook the shoulders of the red one.

"You know that won't happen until they're fully in each others hearts. He still needs to accept Marinette the way he accepts Ladybug. He's not quite there yet." Tikki was always the voice of reason. It was a good job she was around to contain Plagg.

Plagg sighed loudly. "At least we know pigtails is head over heels. She's radiant Tikki, I've never seen another Ladybug this in love." Tikki flushed with excitement.

"She loves everything about the boy, Plagg."

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and watch this. How about we catch up, Sugarcube?"

"I thought you'd never ask, stinky sock."


	25. Ladybug 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of love with her kitty, what happens to Ladybug?

Adrien woke up before Marinette and stared down at her. He couldn't believe the way his life had changed over the last couple of months. This sweet girl wanted him, had fallen in love with him and he was falling head over heels in love with her. The only fear was that he couldn't give her everything whilst he was still in love with Ladybug. 

As much as he tried to move on by devoting himself to Marinette, he just couldn't devote it all. As he felt settled in her warmth, Marinette began stirring in her sleep. A smile appeared on her lips, he could tell she was dreaming and couldn't help but wonder what about. His question was answered within seconds of his thought.

"Oh, Chat!" She said in her sleep, Plagg and Tikki, who were hiding at the bottom of the bed, face palmed. This was not the way the reveal was meant to go.

"Kitty, that's so good." She began to rub herself onto Adrien. He lay there shocked. She was having a not so innocent dream about his alter ego. 

Tikki and Plagg needed to stop her before she said anything too revealing in her sleep. Tikki went under the covers and started to tickle her feet. 

Marinette jolted awake, sitting up with Adrien's sheets firmly wrapped around her bare chest.

"What the hell? Did you tickle my feet?" She asked Adrien.

"No! Perhaps it was happening in your dream?"

"Was ... was I-I talking in my sleep?" She stuttered putting her hand on her forehead. "Hopefully it wasn't too embarrassing." He let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry. Nothing to be embarrassed about." He lent over to pick up his phone, checking the time. 10:30am, he'd never been allowed to lay in this late before.

"Do you want something for breakfast? I can get it sent up to us and stay in bed all day, or if you want we can go out?" Sitting up next to her, he lent down and kissed her bare shoulder. 

She melted into him as soon as his lips brushed her skin. Every nerve in her body began to feel like it was on fire. His touch had ignited feelings before, but this time it was excruciating, it was like fire was literally coursing through her veins. She began to heat up feeling uncomfortable like she had a fever.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but I'm suddenly not feeling too great." 

Adrien placed his hand on Marinette's forehead and pulled it away quickly. 

"I'll go and get you some ice water. Do you think you can make it to the shower?" 

"I think so. I feel so hot, Adrien. What's wrong with me? I felt fine last night." Adrien grabbed her scalding hands, flinching a little at the touch.

"You're going to be ok, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll see if I can find any medicines while I get you a drink." 

Adrien swung his legs over the side and got out of bed. He was still naked and Marinette took a quick peak as he pulled on his sweatpants.

"I'll be quick, take a cool shower to try and get your temperature down." 

As soon as Adrien shut the door Marinette made her way into the en-suite with Adrien's sheets still wrapped around her bare body. Every step burned and she was constantly taking deep breathes to push through the pain. She placed the shower on cold and stepped in. As the water hit her body it literally sizzled on her skin, and she screamed in pain. Tikki came quickly to her holders aid. 

"Mari, look at me. You're going to be ok. You just need to transform." 

Her back slid down the shower tiles and she huddled on the floor bringing her knees in close. She started to cry.

"Am I dying?" She mumbled out. Plagg came in laughing. 

"Plagg, stop!" Tikki scolded. 

"You see pigtails, you're about to go through a major upgrade and as you're the most powerful Ladybug we've ever seen, plus madly in love with your cat and the Guardian. Well ... I can't wait to see you on the other side."

"Is that true, Tikki? Will I change?"

"Don't panic, Marinette. You'll be ok, you just really need to transform for the upgrade to finish."

"I really, really don't feel ok. Adrien's going to think it was to do with last night." 

"It kind of is ..." Plagg joined back into the conversation. "You see, when you two you know what last night, you gave your heart to him and he accepted it. The power of love is the strongest power for the Ladybug and the Cat Miraculous holders. It can't just be an ordinary love though, we're talking next level, 2 month old Camembert ..."

Plagg was cut off by Adrien's return to the room.

"Mari, are you ok? Would it be ok to come in to you?" 

"Yes, Adrien." Marinette responded before let out another scream.

Adrien ran to her side cuddling her into his chest as she rocked backwards and forwards, tears streaming down her face. He didn't care that the cold water was soaking through him, he needed to take care of his girlfriend who seemed to be in tremendous pain.

"Can you take me to my dorm, please?" 

"Of course. Do you want me to stay with you when I get you back?" Clinging onto him she was desperate to say yes, but the words wouldn't appear. 

"I-I ..." she let out a groan again, clutching onto her head. "Please just take me back."

Adrien helped Marinette out of the shower. She was still scalding hot and in pain. She just wanted to get home. He spoke to Nathalie and managed to get some of the Agreste Sportswear for Marinette to go home in. As shocked as Nathalie was about Marinette's stopping over, she actually looked genuinely happy for Adrien.

When they arrived back at the university, Adrien carried Marinette up to her dorm much to her dismay. She buried her head into his chest keeping her eyes closed tightly. Knocking on the door Nino answered. 

"Oh, shit! Alya!" Alya came running out of her bedroom and over to Marinette.

"What did you do to her, Agreste?" Adrien looked guilty. He'd been thinking the same all morning.

"Shout at me later, but we need to get her to rest."

Walking into her pink accessorised room, Adrien placed her onto her bed. 

"Please everyone, just let me sleep. Come back and see me in a couple of hours." Marinette muttered clutching onto her still throbbing head. 

"I'm not leaving you, Mari." Adrien sat next to her on the bed stroking her hand. 

"Please Adrien, just a couple of hours." 

"I suppose I could go and do some work and then come back, I'm only giving you 45 minutes though. You will call me if you need me."

"Of course I will, lover boy." Marinette did her best Dirty Dancing impression and then grimaced with the pain.

"I don't think it's the time for jokes, dudette." Responded Nino.

"We'll stay here incase she needs us." Alya said putting her hand on Adrien's bicep.

He bent down and kissed Marinette's insanely hot forehead again before shutting the door and leaving. Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag and locked the door silently. 

"Come on Pigtails, I won't have long until he realises I'm not with him and I want to see this."

Tikki glared at Plagg before going to kiss Marinette on the cheek. 

"I'm with you all the way." 

Struggling, she held onto her dresser and pulled herself to her feet.

"Well here goes nothing. Tikki! Spots on!"

As she called her transformation the burning pains ceased and a new feeling over took her. Her body felt light and yet surprisingly strong. She looked at her arms and noticed something new about her amour. Her usual red and black spots had changed. There were intricate gold patterns between the black dots linking them together. She held up her yo-yo and noticed the same pattern. 

"Woah! I love it."

"How do you feel?" Plagg looked like the cat that got the cream. 

"I feel incredible! There's so much going on in my head, it's like a theme park." As Ladybug turned around she noticed something else new on her back. 

"You've grown wings!" Plagg exclaimed, she wished Tikki was here to see the excitement on this little kwami's face.

While studying her yo-yo she felt something. 

"Plagg, Adrien's looking for you." Marinette looked into the eyes of the kwami. "He's really worried." She could sense the emotions running through Adrien. "You best go. Thank you for staying with me." She bent down and gave him a rub behind the ears. 

"You're a great Ladybug, I can see why the kid is falling in love with you."

"Thank you, Plagg." She kept her transformation up until she felt Adrien's worry go. She then had the feeling of anger, oh dear, she smirked to herself Plagg's in trouble. She called off her transformation and caught Tikki in her hands, feeding the little kwami a cookie and explaining everything. 

She felt amazing!


	26. Miraculous Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of love always so strong.

The 45 minutes away from Marinette were agonising. He just wanted to get back to her and make sure she was ok. The heat radiating off her skin was nothing he's ever experienced before, and with the amount of fevers he caught as Chat he knew high temperatures.

He knocked on the door to the girls dorm room and Alya opened it, welcoming him with a worried expression on her face. Seeing the frown on Alya's face reminded him of someone ... Rena Rouge? It couldn't be? Could it?

"She hasn't been out yet." Alya closed the door and went to the fridge, throwing Adrien a bottle of water. 

"Has anyone checked on her?" Adrien asked.

"We've been taking it in turns," Nino explained. "Dude, that girl doesn't half talk in her sleep! I'm sorry to tell you man, but I think she might have a kink for guys in black leather who are dressed as a cat." Alya laughed, as Adrien tried to control his flushed cheeks from his friends. That's the second time today she's been having interesting dreams about his alter-ego. Definitely something to ask her about.

"So what did you think of Mari's dress last night? She looked good in it right?" Alya stated. Adrien shrugged and opened his water.

"She looked better out of it." Adrien smirked quietly and took a sip of water.

"Woah ... woah ... woah! Did you two?" Nino wiggled his eyebrows at Adrien, he answered with a smile.

"Agreste, you sly dog!" Nino was bouncing with excitement. "I honestly thought you'd be too much of a gentleman to do the deed before marriage." Alya started laughing and Adrien turned bright red. 

"I'm just going to check on my girlfriend." He strode past his friends and towards  
Marinette's door.

He opened it slowly and saw she was still asleep. He lay down next to her and nuzzled into her neck. Her temperature had gone and she looked like she was glowing. Obviously the sleep had done her good. He pressed soft kisses to her neck.

"To spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true loves kiss." Adrien bent over to kiss Marinette's lips when she grumbled something out.

"Did you just quote 'Enchanted'?" 

"Hey, Princess. You look better."

"I feel a lot ..." her brain began to light up with ideas. "With loves first kiss the spell will break." She mumbled to herself looking for Tikki or Plagg. "I've got an idea. Don't kiss me Adrien. We need to go somewhere."

"Oh ... k? Mari, I know we've only just started dating officially but it does actually hurt when you say things like that." Marinette stood up and pulled on an oversized dress jumper then her boots

"Do you trust me?" She asks Adrien.

"Mari, what's happening? What's going on?" 

"Adrien, I need to know! Do you trust me?"

"Always." 

"Then lets go!" She grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him out the dorm room. 

Marinette felt like she was going to explode with the power running through her veins. She realised it wasn't just emitting from her but also she could feel it pulsing out of Adrien. The combined feelings producing a strong, strange power. 

As they made their way to the underground car park Adrien started to stumble. He walked a couple of steps and then dropped down to his knees screaming.

"What the ...?" He grabbed hold of his head. 

"Adrien, you need to come with me now. Please." Tears began to run down his cheeks. 

"This hurts so much!" Still clinging onto his head he lets out a wail. "Mari, please make it stop."

"I'm going to help you to the car ok? Then I'm going to drive to your fathers house." 

"What! Why?" He let out a gut wrenching scream. Marinette grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder to help lift him up. 

"I need you to come with me." She opened the passenger door and helped him in before putting his belt on. He scrunched his knees into his chest grabbing hold of his head. Marinette ran to the other side and jumped in the car, slowly reversing out of the parking garage and making their way to the Agreste estate.

As Adrien was comforted by Plagg, Marinette used his hands free to send Nathalie a text message.

_Hi, it's LB. On way with Adrien. Need to see E.A. Will be there in 10._

Once the message had sent she took a quick look at Adrien. She needed to get him into the basement before he could transform. She really hoped this idea would work. She's always been a fan of fairytales and hopefully the power of love will help her out now.

They pulled up outside the Agreste Mansion and Marinette looked at Adrien. He seemed to have passed out from the pain. Transforming, she ran to Adrien's side and carried him out the car and into the house.

They make their way down to the basement, Ladybug still carrying Adrien as the elevator comes to a stop.

"Oh no, Adrien. Is he ok?"

"He's going to be fine, Nathalie. Can you do me and favour? You need to make sure no one comes down here. You wait for us to come back up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ladybug."

"I also need any surveillance you have here cut off, it's very important." 

Nathalie nods and leaves them, exiting back up the elevator. Carrying Adrien over to the coffin she gently lay him down.

Once Nathalie had left the room Ladybug calls out to Plagg.

"Plagg, I know I've asked Nathalie to cut the security system but I want to make sure we're all safe. Can you take out the cameras too?"

"Of course, LB."

"Chat." She whispers in his ear. "Kitty! Can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me, mon chaton." Adrien's eyelids begin to flutter open. 

"Bugaboo." Adrien called out opening his eyes and looking at Ladybug. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He smiled at her before grabbing hold of his head and groaning again.

"You need to transform now. It's the only way to stop the pain." 

"You know who I am?" He mumbled, then called on his transformation.

As soon as the black leather wrapped around his body he felt a soothing sensation and the pain gradually died away. He looked at his suit and saw that the once all black suit had adapted and now looked a lot more mature and contrained green edging. 

"Woah! Look at me! What do you think M'lady?" He struck up a pose and Ladybug laughed. Always the same Chat she thought.

He took notice of his surroundings and realised where they were. 

"Why are we here?" 

"I've had an idea which might bring your mother back."

"Really?" Chat was shocked, she hadn't mentioned this at their last meeting.

"Chat ... I love you with every piece of my heart. I love you as Chat with your silly puns and your flirting, and I love the sweet Adrien Agreste. The boy that's came through so much yet is so wonderful and caring. I truly love you with all my heart."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you, LB, but ... I don't know how to tell you this ... there's this other girl. She's the most incredible person I've ever met, please don't take offence from this, but I'm in love with her. I'd kill for her, I'd die for her ... I want a life and a family with her. I'm so in love it hurts." Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry bugaboo!" He continued seeing the tears on her face. "I know we said we'd wait forever to be with each other but I can't stay away from Mari. She helps me breathe, I hope you can understand." Marinette can't help but cry more. This beautiful boy, both in mind, body and soul was declaring his love for her in her true form.

"So you don't love me, as in, Ladybug?" This wasn't going to work if it wasn't the two halves.

"Of course I love you. I just love her too! This is so confusing, but I know I can't give Mari up. I need you both in my life. You both make my heart whole again." He looked at his mother and places a hand over the glass case and stares at her face, "I never thought I could love someone as greatly as I loved her. She was my everything. I tried to fill the gap; with Kagami, and with you and with Mari, but it doesn't seem to be filled with just one of you. I need you and Mari. Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you minou, as they say love can save us all."

Chat reached out and took Ladybugs hand in his. They smiled at each for a second, tears running down each of their faces. 

"Tikki, spots off." Before Chat knew what was happening, his Princess appeared out of a pink blazing light and was sitting before him. He didn't know what to do; laugh, scream, hug her? So he decided on a shrieked laugh and tears.

"Purrrrincess" he put his other hand on his mouth, not wanting to let go of this girl in front that filled him completely. The girl he had been madly in love with for four years had managed to steal his heart for a second time. No one could be that lucky, he thought ... but he did have Mari's lucky charm still with him.

"It was my fault, Adrien, I'm so sorry." Tikki flew in front of Adrien's face. "We couldn't let her tell you. You had to fall in love with both sides in your own time. She was just faster at opening up." Tikki stroked the tears running down Adrien's face.

"Plagg, claws in." Adrien sat there smiling at Marinette. They both let out a giggle. 

"Two halves of a whole. You just needed to accept both sides of each other." Plagg flew up to Marinette and rubbed against her cheek. 

Adrien moved towards Marinette but she blocked him. 

"You can't kiss me yet." 

"What? Why?"

"True loves kiss is the most powerful spell, so I thought maybe we can try and bring your mother back." 

"This isn't a fairytale, m'lady. This is real life."

Suddenly Adrien felt a hint of sadness from Marinette.

"Woah, are you upset at me? I can feel it!" 

"That's one of the upgrades, kid." 

"Ok so love conquers all ... first true love ... loves first kiss ... Tikki and Plagg we're going to need you near for this."

She handed the kwami's their desired food. 

"Loves first kiss? But we've already kissed and I've kissed my mother loads of times." 

"A mother's love is tinted and biased. Our powers have intensified due to our complete understanding of loving all the flaws and the ideals. We haven't kissed as our true selves yet."

"You two are above anything we've ever seen." Tikki exclaims, "especially now Marinette's the guardian."

"Kiss me!" Marinette said to Adrien.

"Mood killer!" He exclaims back with a smirk. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mari, m'lady you're the love of my life. I will do anything for you. I'm just so happy you are both my girlfriend and my partner, and I hope one day we can be more." 

They leaned in towards each other. Their lips meeting softly, forming true loves first kiss. Marinette and Adrien could feel love running through their entire body, coursing through their veins, and their kiss started to gain more momentum. 

Marinette held Adrien's hand and pulled him to stand. A bright green and pink light emitted around them. She moved her hands up into his hair as their lips remained together. Plagg managed to unlocked Emilie's coffin and the glass opened. Marinette moved away from Adrien seeing the glow still around him. Their magical jewellery seemed to suddenly take on a life of its own.

"I hope this works." She said before she held onto Emilie's cold lifeless hand. "Adrien, hold my hand. Tikki, Plagg we need you too." 

The pink and green light began to swirl around Emilie's still body. Marinette took a deep breath and uttered her famous words.

"Miraculous Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for you continued comments and support. I appreciate it loads.
> 
> This story won its first award on WattPad this week for Fanficition. I’m just so glad people enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	27. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the plan worked, or will there be a price to pay?

The pink and green light swirled around Emilie Agreste, before thousands of Ladybugs followed, swarming all over her still body. 

"Adrien, transform." Always trusting in his lady, he called Plagg for his transformation. Marinette called hers at the same time before kissing Adrien again. The pink and green swirls grew higher and higher until they swarmed the whole basement, floor to ceiling. 

They clung onto each other as the room rocked and the roofing became loose. As quickly as it began, it faded away into the abyss taking the thousands of tiny Ladybugs with it. 

"Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." 

Remaining as their alter-egos the partners turned to look at Emilie. Her eyes were open and she was looking around. 

"Chat, go to your dorm and transform." Marinette said hurriedly. "I'll bring her to you." 

"But ..."

She grabbed him tightly and kissed his perfect lips.

"Please, just go!"

Trusting his lady he extended his baton out the window and made his way back to campus. Ladybug turned back to Emilie.

"Where am I? What am doing here?" She gasped placing her hand to her mouth. "Where's Adrien? Where's my little boy?" Tears swelled in the bottom of her eyes.

"Emilie please, calm down." Ladybug took a step closer.

"Oh my, are you ... are you the ladybug Miraculous?" 

"I'll answer all these questions for you but first we need to go and see your husband."

Emilie started to panic, her breaths becoming unsteady and Marinette could tell she was about to have a panic attack. She reached out and took her into her arms. 

"It's ok, just take deep breathes. I'm here, nothings going to happen to you."

"Don't take me to him, please. I don't want to see Gabriel, he's not the man I married. He's going to destroy everything. Please Ladybug take me to my son, I need to know he's ok and Gabriel hasn't done anything to him." The tears were streaming down Emilie's face and Ladybug could see how similar her eyes were to Adrien's. She thought the whole reason Hawk Moth wanted to take over the world was to bring his wife back with the wish granted by the cat and ladybug Miraculous'. 

Emilie was starting to get more and more frantic, especially when she realised she was in the basement of the Agreste Mansion. Ladybug grabbed onto her.

"Hold on tight. I will take you to Adrien."

With that she swung out the window and into the dark night skies.

———————————————————

Adrien had managed to persuade Nino to stay over to Alya's for the evening meaning once Ladybug arrived with his mother they'd have a safe place to talk. 

As he paced the room for the thousandth time he heard a sound in his bedroom. He'd left the window open for Ladybug to come through. His head was still buzzing with the thought of his two ladies being one, and the possibility he has his mother back.

"Kitty, we'll talk later about everything I promise but please give my brain a rest." Marinette entered through Adrien's room frowning with the questions running through her head, she placed Emilie securely on the floor. 

"Adrien, sweet boy, is that you?" 

"Mother, I've missed you so much!" Adrien ran into the arms of his missing mother and both began to cry. Marinette had made her way into the kitchen hiding the tears streaming down her cheeks. Marinette felt like an intruder on such a momentous occasion. Adrien let go of his mother and she placed one hand on his cheek. 

"You really are handsome, Adrien. How old are you now, my sunshine?" 

"I'm nineteen, mother. You've been in a coma for almost six years." She grabbed hold of his hand and placed it tightly in hers.

"Oh darling, there's so much I've missed, I am so sorry."

Marinette walked and sat on the arm of the chair next to Adrien. She handed a bottle of water and some crackers to Emilie.

"Mrs Agreste, can you remember how this happened? How did you get the miraculous?" 

Emilie took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Before you were born, Adrien, your father and I took a trip to Tibet. It was there that we learned all about architecture and archeology. We found all the tombs and temples fascinating, but we noticed a repetition on them of a lady with a yo-yo and a cat with a bubbling hand. Well, this just intrigued us more and we began looking into it and that's when we found out about the Miraculous," she turned to Marinette. 

"One of the pieces of information which intrigued us most was that about the yin and yang, creation and destruction. That's you dear and your soulmate cat," Marinette and Adrien smiled as she carried on, "and then we found there were many more. We became slightly obsessed and when we returned to Paris we went out of our way to find a Miraculous. The thought of power was endearing, we wanted to know what it was like to wield such power. Anyway one day this girl appeared at the door, she was the same age as me, holding the peacock and butterfly Miraculous. We were blown away and Gabriel was so excited, her hired her as his assistant."

"Nathalie?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. We got on really well until the day I fell into the coma. She had damaged the peacock miraculous whilst wearing it, she was creating septimonsters of herself to win your fathers attention. You could tell she loved him and she would do anything for him. Well, anyway, I got insanely jealous and confronted them both. Your father was angry at me. More for the fact I didn't trust him to be loyal, but I'd seen how Nathalie had sided up to him, wanting a piece of the power. It was always about power. I was wearing the miraculous at the time when she advanced on me. It only seemed like minutes between that and Ladybug waking me up."

"It wasn't just me, Mrs Agreste. It was a combined effort between myself and Chat Noir, we're the perfect team." She places her hand unconsciously on Adrien's shoulders. She could feel the love merging with his warmth.

"So how is your father?" Emilie asks.

"He's been through a lot. He spent a few years terrorising the city as Hawkmoth, which is why Ladybug and Chat Noir received their Miraculous', once they managed to figure out it was him they could take his Miraculous and strip all his memories of them." Adrien explained.

"I thought only a Guardian could strip memories?" Emilie asked.

"I am a Guardian." Marinette explained, she knew she was young in Guardian terms.

"Strip mine, please!" Emilie cried. "I want rid of all these memories. I just want my husband and son back. I've already missed so much."

"If that's what you want I can do it, what do you think Adrien?" Ladybug asked him.

"As long as I have you back in my life, I really don't care." Adrien held onto his mother's hands again, their smiles were almost identical and it pulled on Marinette's heart strings. 

"I'll go and get my book and the Miracle Box whilst you and your mother catch up." Marinette walked towards Adrien's window in his bedroom with him on her tail. He shut the door behind him and gathered her into his arms. 

"I love you, Maribug." He bent his head down and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She sighed with happiness as they released their holds.

"I'll be quick. You know what to do if you need me." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him once more on the lips. 

"Oh, and Adrien. Keep those thoughts in your head. I'm quite sure we can do that later." With a wink she threw out her yo-yo she sailed out the window heading towards her dorm room. He felt the flush spread through the top half of his body.

Adrien went back out to his mother, a smile tearing apart his face. He still didn't quite believe she was sitting there, after over five years, his mother could be back in his life. 

"So, Adrien, are you still modelling for your father?" She asked.

"I am, he's just promoted me to Chief Operating Officer and taken on my ... errrmmm ... my girlfriend as a designer." 

"Ladybug?" 

"N-no, no! L-Ladybug is with C-Chat Noir." Adrien scratched behind his neck.

"Firstly I know what two people in love look like and secondly I'm your mother. You can't get away that easily." She gave him a hug, "I'm so glad you've found someone who makes you feel this happy."

"She's perfect, mother. You're going to love her. I'll wait until you've had your memories removed before I introduce you properly. Father seems to really like her too." He gushed.

A red figure stood in front of Adrien's door and smiled at the sight. 

"Are you ready, Mrs Agreste?" Emilie nodded her head and indicated for Ladybug to begin. Sitting in front of Emilie she opened the Miracle Box and placed all the Miraculous' on her body, freeing each of the Kwami's from their sleep. 

"Adrien, can you call Plagg please?" 

After Adrien called him, the little black kwami appeared from his cheese cupboard and made his way over to greet the others. 

"Ok, here we go. Mrs Agreste it'll take all our memories of the Miraculous away including this interaction with me. I suggest Adrien takes you to the hospital as soon as I've finished. You'll be asleep for a while, but their shouldn't be any issues when you wake up. Hopefully I can then follow along and make the Doctors believe you've been there in a coma for the past five years. That way Gabriel won't get in any trouble." Ladybug explained.

"Before I do this, just please I beg, watch out for Nathalie. She's probably had something planned for your Miraculous'. Don't trust her."

"We can do that, mother." Emilie nodded at Adrien before looking down at her hands.

"Where's my ring gone?" She questioned.

"Ring?"

"My Graham de Vanily Twin Ring. Myself and Gabriel were wearing them?" She started to panic. 

"Mrs Agreste, what do the rings look like? Perhaps we can find them for you?" Ladybug asked.

"You don't understand Ladybug, if the rings are combined through wholly matrimony with one being a blood relation to the Graham de Vanily family they will then be able to access great power." 

"I can promise we will find them. Maybe Mr Agreste still has his, if not - myself and Chat will get them back we promise." Ladybug settled down in front of Emilie and held her hands. "Now this shouldn't hurt. Adrien, do you want to stay?" 

Adrien nods.

"You'll have to stand back, I can't afford to have your Miraculous memories taken." Adrien followed Marinette's instructions and walked back into the depth of the kitchen.

"Ok, lie down Mrs Agreste," Marinette felt a hand on her arm.

"When I meet you next, as my sons girlfriend," Marinette's mouth dropped open and she looked over to Adrien, he smiled such a bright genuine smile she fell in love all over again. Emilie continued "no more Mrs Agreste, please." 

Emilie lay back on the sofa and was suddenly swarmed by kwami's.

"This should be easier this time, LB. Your powers are a lot stronger." Wayzz came to Ladybugs side reassuring her.

"Just make sure you all take care of Tikki when I release." She replied.

Using her powers and those of the kwami's around her, she channeled all of the guardians to help remove the memories of the Miraculous from Emilie's mind. 

Emilie's mind strings appeared above her head and using her Ladybug vision she could spot those to be removed. Once taken away Ladybug handed them over to Plagg to cataclysm. Within 5 minutes they were all gone and the kwami's made Emilie fall into a deep sleep. Marinette crashed on the floor exhausted and Adrien walked over to her.

"You're amazing m'lady." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I can't believe this is all happening."

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hands and looked into his eyes. 

"Chaton, you have been through a lot these past few months. Just remember I am here for you, ok, anytime you need to talk? You're not going through any of this alone." She called off her transformation and gave Adrien a loving kiss as Tikki made her way to Plagg. Marinette placed all the jewellery back into the Miracle Box and placed it hidden in Adrien's room.

"You ready?" Adrien had already called his transformation and was in his new suit. Marinette properly looked it over for the first time. 

"Is that a ... z-zip?" Adrien looked down at what was indeed a zip attached to his bell, and pulled it up and down.

"Cool!" Adrien stated, Marinette walked over to him and winked.

"We'll play with that later." 

Adrien sucked in a breath. 

Marinette called her transformation and they made their way to the hospital with Adrien carrying his mother in his arms, the way she did so often when he was a child.


	28. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, what happens now?

As the sun began to set over Paris, two heroes sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower swinging their legs. 

"So what happens now?" A tall, muscular male with blonde hair and emerald green eyes was resting his head onto the shoulder of his blue haired girlfriend who was sitting next to him. 

Where he was dressed in black, she was dressed in red with black spots and gold detailing. Not too dissimilar to that of a supernatural Ladybug.

After they'd taken Emilie to the hospital Gabriel arrived with Nathalie by his side. With thank you's given to Paris' two heroes, Gabriel went to sit with his beautiful sleeping wife.

Adrien and Marinette snuck back to the dorms just in time to receive a call from Gabriel explaining his mother had finally been found. They grabbed his car from the mansion and made their way to the hospital. Nathalie had returned to the Agreste Mansion whilst the others waited around for Emilie to awake.

They all sat around Emilie's hospital bed, Gabriel telling stories about their time as a threesome, which Marinette loved to hear. As Emilie began to show signs of awakening Marinette kissed Adrien and left the room. Five hours later Adrien found Marinette asleep on a table in the coffee shop. 

"Come on sleeping beauty, lets take you home." He picked her up bridal style and placed her in the car. After putting her seatbelt around her, he shut the door and made his way to the drivers seat only to be pulled from his thoughts my Marinette's sleep talking. 

"You've been a bad kitty!" Adrien smirked as he looked over at his now dribbling Princess. He really did love her with all his heart. 

Over the next few weeks they spent a lot of time with Gabriel and Emilie. It seems Nathalie has become distant, but both Adrien and Marinette thought there was more to it. They would find out at some point but not now.

The two heroes of Paris had saved the day again, they both have loving families and both love each other to the ends of the world. 

Now there was only one thing left on both of their minds ... seeing how Chat Noir's zipper worked. 

He knew Plagg was not going to be a happy kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. I will start posting book 2 ‘Driven By Love’ soon.


End file.
